Enfrentándose al pasado
by Anazarel
Summary: Edward nunca volvió. Bella se convirtió en vampiro. Ahora ella forma parte de un poderoso aquelarre, capaz de hacerle frente a los Vulturis. Con el interés de Aro puesto en los Cullen, ¿será Bella capaz de enfrentarse a su pasado y salvarles? BxE
1. Prefacio

Este es mi primer fanfic. He leído muchos fics, pero aún no me había decidido tirarme a la piscina hasta ahora, así que espero que os guste.

Este capítulo es muy corto porque es el prefacio, pero los demás serán más largos, lo prometo.

**Renuncia: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y los demás libros pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, así como sus personajes y todo el resto. Yo solo poseo el nuevo aquelarre de Bella (*sniff*). Qué triste.**

* * *

Prefacio

Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a la felicidad. Había perdido todo y a todos los que me importaban, había vivido una desgracia tras otra, sin contar con las decenas de situaciones cercanas a la muerte que había experimentado; aunque la experiencia me decía que esas eran las menos importantes, porque después de todo, no vale la pena vivir sin nada o nadie que te importe. Aún así, me había limitado sobrevivir a todo, a seguir luchando, movida por algún tipo de inútil e inexplicable esperanza. Tampoco había podido impedir que mi corazón hubiese vuelto a ser ocupado por personas que me importaban, a las que también había puesto en peligro una y otra vez, y con el paso del tiempo casi me había convencido que podía volver a ser lo que otros llamaban "feliz".

Pero ese mismo corazón era incapaz de olvidar a la persona que probablemente representaba el origen de todas mis desgracias, y a su familia, los mismos que ahora estaban a punto de morir si yo no hacía algo para remediarlo. Nunca había podido romper esa conexión, aunque sabía que para ellos yo no significara nada, y en ese momento me encontraba en una feroz e implacable carrera dispuesta a salvarlos a toda costa con la ayuda de las mismas personas que se habían ganado un lugar en mi marchito corazón. Y no podía permitirme fracasar.

Porque si lo hacía, si eso fallaba y todos ellos morían, entonces no valdría la pena seguir viviendo.

Aumenté mi velocidad aún más, llevando mis músculos al máximo. A mi lado, pude sentir que los demás hacían lo mismo. Nos deslizamos rápidos como centellas por el bosque, sombras en una noche oscura, nuestros pies apenas rozando el suelo.

_Espérame_, pensé.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Los reviews se apreciarían muuuuucho.


	2. Horror

Ahí va el primer capítulo. Como siempre, espero que os guste :)

**Renuncia: Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y los demás libros pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, así como sus personajes y todo el resto (ya desearía yo que fueran míos).  
**

* * *

_Lo siento_, pensé.

Hundí mis colmillos en el cuello del animal, degustando su sabor agrio. No podía compararse al de la sangre humana, un delicioso sabor que me era prohibido, pero al menos calmaba la sed abrasadora que ardía en mi garganta. El ciervo pronto dejó de debatirse bajo mis brazos, incapaz de escapar de la cárcel de acero que suponían, y sus gemidos se fueron apagando. Dejé el cadáver en el suelo con mucho cuidado y acaricié el pelaje del animal muerto. Mis dedos podían sentir cada aspereza e imperfección de los pelos, cada nudo, mota de polvo o suciedad que hubiera podido acumularse en su pelaje, pero resultó ser extrañamente suave. En mi garganta aún quedaban rescoldos de ese fuego incansable, una sed que no parecía nunca desaparecer, pero al menos ahora era soportable. Si aún me quedaba sedienta, siempre podría cazar un ejemplar o dos más.

De pronto, oí un murmullo entre los arbustos que tenía justo detrás. Mi cuerpo reaccionó agachándose y girando en redondo en una milésima de segundo, tensando todos mis músculos y preparándose para luchar contra la amenaza.

— ¡Hey, hey! Tranquila, soy yo —dijo Raiden, surgiendo de entre los arbustos con las dos manos alzadas, como si estuviera siendo arrestado por un policía. Aunque _yo_ era mucho más peligrosa que uno de ésos, sobre todo durante el periodo de caza. Me incorporé en otra milésima más y mi cuerpo se relajó, consciente de la ausencia de amenaza alguna.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en tono alarmado. Habíamos quedado en un claro dentro de unas horas, después de la caza. Si me había estado buscando cuando se suponía que debía alimentarse, es que algo andaba mal. Me puse en estado de alerta otra vez, cada segundo más preocupada.

— Aún no pasa nada, relájate. Sunny ha sentido dos vampiros aproximándose.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— En el claro, esperándote —contestó.

— Vamos.

Volamos entre los árboles como rayos, dos sombras deslizándose en mitad de la noche. Ésa velocidad era una de las mejores cosas de ser vampiro. Cuando corría me sentía libre y en paz, aunque en esos momentos la tensión de la situación me impedía disfrutarlo. Quizá solo fuesen dos vampiros que nos habían encontrado de casualidad, aunque con mi suerte no podía permitirme el lujo de ser tan optimista. _Al fin y al cabo_, rememoré, _soy un imán para el peligro._

Recordar esas palabras me produjo el usual pinchazo en el corazón, pero no tenía tiempo de centrarme en eso. Había cosas mucho más importantes a que prestar atención, y con los años había aprendido a ignorar ese dolor. Era patético, pero no tenía tiempo de retozar en mi autocompasión.

Llegamos al claro en cuestión de minutos. Sunny, Aaron y Mei ya estaban allí, alertas y esperándonos. Ya debían de habernos oído venir.

— ¿A qué distancia están? —dije de inmediato.

— No lo sé, creo que ahora deben de estar a unos mil quinientos metros. Tenemos un minuto o dos —respondió Mei, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Huimos? —dijo Sunny, con su cara inocente y con pecas ligeramente alarmada.

— No creo que nos diese tiempo. Si vienen a por nosotros, lo cual es muy seguro, no tardarían en alcanzarnos —sentenció Mei, apartándose el largo cabello negro del rostro.

— No tenemos ninguna razón para huir —intervino Raiden —. Quizá sólo sientan curiosidad, como la mayoría.

— Ya conoces mi suerte, Raiden. No creo que eso sea muy probable —dije.

— En ese caso —contestó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el espigado pelo del color del fuego—, no creo que tengamos muchos problemas. Les machacaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejémosles que vengan.

Nos colocamos todos en posición de defensa. Aaron, con su larga figura oscura, se irguió sobre la pequeña Sunny en ademán protector, y Raiden se colocó al lado de Mei, aguardando la llegada de los dos extraños. Me concentré y extendí mi escudo invisible alrededor del grupo, preparándonos contra posibles ataques mentales, mientras sentía que Sunny hacía lo mismo contra los ataques fisícos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dos figuras emergieron de entre las sombras. Mi vista nocturna me permitía verlo todo como si fuera de día, y pude ver perfectamente el brillo de sus ojos color rubí. _Bebedores de sangre humana._

— Hola —habló el rubio —.Es un honor conoceros por fin.

— Hace tiempo que queríamos hacerlo —habló el otro a continuación en la misma voz susurrante —. Nos habían dicho que andabais cerca.

— Y ha resultado ser cierto —continuó el otro. Hablaban en una sucesión constante, como si fueran una misma persona. Los dos vampiros eran bajos y tenían una piel de aspecto polvoriento; había visto esa piel antes, en los miembros de los Vulturis. Esos dos tenían la misma apariencia milenaria. ¿Qué…?

— ¿Quiénes sois? — les preguntó Mei con voz firme, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

—Me llamo Vladimir —contestó el rubio —, y él es Stefan.

—Nos llegó el rumor de vuestro genial enfrentamiento con los Vulturis —espetó el otro —, y queríamos conocer vuestro aquelarre.

—Sí, pocos se enfrentan a ellos… —empezó Vladimir.

—…y siguen con vida —finalizó Stefan.

—Bueno, ya nos habéis visto —dijo Raiden, empezando a manifestar su impaciencia.

— ¿Qué relación tenéis con los Vulturis? —intervine, intentando detectar alguna amenaza proveniente de ese bando. Esos dos vampiros inspiraban una profunda desconfianza, y no podíamos permitirnos otro conflicto con los miembros de la realeza vampírica, pensé, recordando lo cerca que estuvimos de morir la última vez.

—Por suerte, ninguna. Esa panda de impostores no se merece nuestra compañía.

— ¿Impostores? —les preguntó Sunny con su voz dulce y cantarina, movida por la curiosidad. A su lado, Aaron se tensó aún más, desatando una pizca más de su enorme potencial de intimidación. Coloqué una mano sobre su brazo intentando calmarle, sabedora de que no debíamos permitirnos un enfrentamiento contra ellos. _Cálmate_, pensé.

Pero Stefan y Vladimir ya habían sentido la amenaza, y centraron su atención en Aaron. Me pareció ver cómo sus ojos se abrían de miedo, pero el momento duró lo que un parpadeo, recobrando su perfecta compostura de inmediato. Sentí una ligera admiración por esos dos, que fue igualmente fugaz; al fin y al cabo, había pocos vampiros que pudieran hacer eso.

—Vaya, vaya, ya veo porqué fuisteis un hueso tan duro de roer para los Vulturis —comentó Stefan entre dientes, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose a su rostro —. Ése seguro que puede ser un monstruito muy aterrador cuando quiere.

Aaron le enseñó los dientes y emitió un rugido ahogado al oír el comentario tan humillante, y yo me limité a estrecharle el brazo con más fuerza. La atmósfera se tensó aún más, pero Vladimir continuó como si nada hubiera pasado:

—Sí, impostores. Hace quince siglos que nos arrebataron el trono de nuestro imperio, destruyéndolo y marcando su autoridad como la única válida —susurró de forma amenazadora.

—Y van a pagar por ello —concluyó Stefan.

— ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo eso?—preguntó Raiden, empezando a impacientarse.

—Verás, nuestro deseo es ver caer a los Vulturis. O mejor, empujarlos por detrás para que lo hagan —Stefan se rió entre dientes al oír el comentario de su compañero—. Pero hay poca gente que pueda o incluso que esté dispuesta a hacerlo, y vuestro aquelarre, inusualmente grande, forma parte de esa gente.

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos intención alguna de ir contra ellos —dijo Raiden—. Ya tuvimos suficiente con una vez.

—Entonces, eso es una pena. —Sus rostros reflejaron una ligera decepción. Vladimir se dirigió a Stefan— Supongo que tendremos que dirigirnos a ese otro aquelarre, los otros bebedores de animales.

— ¿Hay otro aquelarre como el nuestro por aquí? —pregunté, movida por la sorpresa y la curiosidad. Nuestro estilo de vida es poco corriente, así que hay muy pocos aquelarres que sigan la misma dieta; suelen ser más amigables y pacíficos que el resto, más _humanos._ Nuestro grupo se había encontrado una vez con un matrimonio que también lo era, y en eso se reducía nuestro historial de conocidos vegetarianos. Aunque el mío era un poco más extenso; había conocido a otro aquelarre de ese tipo, un aquelarre que me había dejado una profunda y dolorosa huella que, después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía recordando. _Ahora puedes permitirte pensar en eso_, me reñí.

—No, hemos oído que se encuentra en Norte-América. Al parecer, hay algunos entre ellos que poseen talentos bastante excepcionales, a la altura de los de los Vulturis —comentó Stefan.

¿Norte-América? ¿Talentos excepcionales? No, no puede ser. Sería demasiada coincidencia. Solo conocía a un aquelarre que fuera aún más grande que el mío, aparte de los Vulturis, y era _su _aquelarre.

_¿O sí?, _comentó una vocecita en mi interior. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si fuera así?

— ¿Por qué ellos? —pregunté, usando mi larga experiencia en controlar mis emociones para evitar que me temblara la voz. A pesar de mi actuación, Aaron notó mi nerviosismo y me dirigió una mirada insondable.

— Al parecer, su estilo de vida tan expuesto no les gusta a Aro y sus compañeros —comentó el vampiro rubio.

— Piensan que "pone en peligro la supervivencia de nuestra noble raza vampírica" —continuó el otro—, así que están planeando hacerles una visita. Además, seguro que esos impostores planean apoderarse de semejantes talentos. A esa rata de Aro le gustan los juguetitos nuevos.

— ¿Apoderarse de sus talentos? — sentía que estaba a punto de perder la compostura, y Raiden, Mei y Sunny también lo habían notado ya. _Esto no podía estar pasando._

— Los Vulturis acostumbran a ser implacables, excepto con los que poseen talentos excepcionales —contestó Aaron en esta ocasión—. En esos casos, les dan una oportunidad de redimirse jurándoles lealtad y trabajando para ellos. Siempre suelen aceptar, por muy unidos que hubieran estado a sus compañeros, y por eso se rumorea que los Vulturis poseen algún modo de ofuscar su mente y manipular sus respuestas.

— Exacto, chico; típico de esos rastreros —apostilló Stefan con desdén.

— En todo caso, no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras les a haber una gran pelea, y quizá ellos sí que logren derrotar a nuestros enemigos, así que se lo preguntaremos. Seguro que acabarán muertos, pero no sin antes llevarse algunos de los Vulturis. Algo es algo —añadió Vladimir, con una macabra sonrisa asomándole en los labios de marfil.

Oh no. No. _¡No!_

— ¿Bella? —susurró Mei alarmada. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Sabríais decirme su nombre? —pregunté a los vampiros rumanos, ignorando el comentario de Mei. _No, por favor, no les dejes ser ellos, que no sean ellos, por favor… _supliqué mentalmente de forma inútil. No es que no lo supiera, solo buscaba la confirmación de mis peores miedos, pero aún así no pude evitar tener al menos un minúsculo deje de esperanza que se vio truncado de inmediato ante la pronunciación de las siguientes palabras.

—Creo que se llamaban los Cullen.

* * *

Comentarios, sugerencias, cumplidos, críticas... Lo primero que se os pase por la cabeza. ¡Comentad, plisss!


	3. Viejas cicatrices

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo =)

Como dije, he tardado una semana más o menos ;)

Disfrutad!

* * *

Los dos vampiros rumanos se fueron poco después acabada la conversación. Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, ponderando y analizando lo que acababan de decir mientras ellos desaparecían entre los árboles. Mi mente no cesaba de repetir _están en peligro, están peligro…_ Aunque otra parte de mi mente aún estaba alerta a mi entorno y a todos los demás estímulos, y otra estaba analizando la conversación en busca de más información o de algo que pudiera al menos calmar mi preocupación. Estaba segura que si hubiera sido humana, en esos instantes mi mente se hubiera colapsado, negándose a aceptar los hechos sin poder pensar en nada más excepto en el gran peligro que corrían varias de las personas más importantes para mí. Pero mi mente vampírica era capaz de todo eso e incluso de escuchar los murmullos preocupados de mis compañeros, que se preguntaban el por qué de mi extraña actitud.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? —dijo Sunny, que se arrodilló a mi lado y me pasó una mano infantil por el pelo en un gesto de cariño.

— Ha sido algo de lo que han dicho en esa conversación, ¿verdad? —La secundó Raiden, igualmente preocupado. — ¿Les conocías de algo?

Con la vista fija en el mismo punto, negué con la cabeza.

— Es que acaso… —empezó Mei— ¿Es que conoces a los Cullen?

Afirmé con la cabeza, incapaz de añadir nada más. Un movimiento captó mi atención y fijé la vista en Aaron, quien a su vez me observaba con una mirada de conocimiento y pena en los ojos, aunque mantenía una expresión imperturbable. Mei captó ese pequeño intercambio de información, y se giró hacia él.

— ¿Tú sabes algo, verdad? Algo acerca de Bella y ese aquelarre —lo acusó.

— Sí, sí que sé algo —contestó con voz calmada. Sunny y Raiden observaron el intercambio con rostros curiosos. —Pero no me corresponde a mí contároslo —dijo dirigiéndose a los dos últimos —Eso es algo que tiene que contaros ella. Solo a ella le corresponde esa decisión.

—Pero-

—Sí, es verdad, conozco a los Cullen —interrumpí. Toda su atención ahora se centraba en mí—. Los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso desde antes de convertirme en vampiro, durante el tiempo en que fui humana —los ojos de los tres vampiros se abrieron desmesuradamente, a excepción de Aaron, que ya conocía la historia.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —arguyó Sunny.

— Vivían en el pueblo al que me mudé cuando tenía diecisiete años, en Forks, una localidad del este de Washington. Podría decirse que éramos compañeros de instituto —añadí con una triste sonrisa.

— ¿Vivían? ¿De vivir en una casa, y todo eso? ¿No eran nómadas?—preguntó extrañado Raiden.

— No. Llevaban viviendo unos tres años allí, si mal no recuerdo —fruncí el ceño. Cada A medida que pasaba el tiempo era más difícil acceder a mis recuerdos humanos. Cada vez que lo intentaba, era como si estuviera moviéndome por un pantano cenagoso, intentando pescar memorias difusas. Por suerte, los Cullen eran lo que recordaba con más facilidad. Ellos, Renée, Charlie y Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Aunque de él sí que tenía recuerdos vampíricos, e igualmente dolorosos. —Fueron ellos los que crearon este estilo de vida, no me lo he inventado yo sola. Junto a ese otro coven de Alaska, fueron de los primeros vegetarianos. Aunque tampoco es que haya muchos —continué.

— Entonces fueron ellos los que te dieron la idea, ¿no? Quizá no estás tan loca como pensábamos —añadió Raiden con una risita, que Mei no tardó en acallar con un golpe a la cabeza —. ¡Au! —exclamó mientras se fregaba la nuca.

— ¿No ves que lo que dice es serio? Ahora no es el momento de hacer bromas — le riñó Mei.

—Está bien, Mei. No pasa nada —añadí con tono tranquilizador. Mei reprochó mi actitud demasiado permisiva con una dura mirada de sus ojos almendrados.

— ¿Y qué relación tenías con ellos? ¿Tú eras humana, verdad? — intervino Sunny, con renovada curiosidad, acariciando uno de sus rizos dorados.

—Sí. Era humana —suspiré.

— ¿Y…? —insistió.

— No la presiones, Sunny. Dale tiempo —le advirtió Aaron mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura. —Este tema es difícil para ella.

—No, es igual, no pasa nada, Aaron —le aseguré. Observé los inocentes ojos dorados de Sunny, y continué — Me enamoré de uno de los Cullen.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ellos eran vampiros! —exclamó Raiden, asombrado.

— Ya, aunque eso no impidió que lo hiciera —suspiré —. Después de todo, tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Estoy tan loca como piensas.

— ¿Y qué pasó después? — dijo Sunny al cabo de pocos minutos, interrumpiendo el silencio. ¿Cómo podría explicárselo sin que me doliera el corazón? Tendría que mantener la conversación en temas más fáciles, hablar de ello como si hubiera sido una relación cualquiera. Aún no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo siguiera doliéndome el corazón al recordarlo. No era tan grave como solía ser, pero aún así era bastante patético.

— Empezamos a salir —contesté en un tono despreocupado que, sin embargo, no consiguió engañar a Aaron, que me miraba fijamente preguntándose sin duda cuándo empezaría a desmoronarse mi muro emocional y él tendría que ocuparse de los restos.

— ¿Y cómo acabó? —De pronto una mirada de sorpresa y realización cruzó el rostro de Raiden, seguida de una de horror: — ¡No me digas que fue él quien te transformó!

Esa pregunta trajo una nueva oleada de dolor y recuerdos confusos; sin saberlo, Raiden había atacado brutalmente una vieja herida, una que nunca se había curado del todo. Porque no era solo el hecho de que no me transformara y me mantuviera a su lado; gran parte del dolor también se debía a la gran diferencia entre lo que yo siempre había soñado y lo que al final había pasado, ya que nunca podría haberme imaginado la manera tan horrible en la que daría la bienvenida a la inmortalidad ni en lo que tendría que pasar después de eso. Caos, soledad, dolor… Ésos eran los sentimientos que habían sido más corrientes durante los primeros días de mi nueva vida.

Los demás se habían dado cuenta de mi gran pesar ante aquella pregunta y ahora Raiden aguardaba mi respuesta con ansiedad, temiéndose lo peor ante mi silencio lleno de aflicción. Era una historia demasiado larga y dolorosa como para contársela ahora y, además, en esos momentos no podía permitirme perder el tiempo, así que me limité a responder a la pregunta y nada más. De hecho, esa conversación tenía que terminar pronto; aún no estaba lista para compartirla con todos ellos ni para enfrentarme al dolor que sabía que llegaría una vez lo hiciera, y ya estaba empezando a sentir cómo zumbaban los bordes de mi vieja herida.

—No, no fue él —contesté al fin.

— ¿Entonces…? — Raiden me animó a continuar. Mei le lanzó una mirada envenenada y le silenció, y logré oír cómo le reprochaba en voz muy baja su falta de sensibilidad.

— Bueno, después de todo yo sólo era una humana, así que llegó el día en que su familia y él ya no podían quedarse más tiempo en Forks, y entonces… —No podía continuar. Dolía demasiado.

— ¿…Se fueron? —finalizó Sunny, con un deje de tristeza en su voz cristalina.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Raiden rompió el silencio al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Cómo que "ahora qué"? — exclamó Mei, indignada.

— Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Es decir, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados? El plan original era seguir avanzando por el norte hasta llegar a Rusia, pero no sé si Bella quiere echar una mano a esos Cullen…

Sunny, que hasta ese momento me había estado acariciando el pelo en ademán tranquilizador, se arrodilló y me miró directamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Sus grandes ojos dorados, enmarcados por largas pestañas rubias, parecían llegar hasta los rincones más recónditos de mi alma mientras sostenía su rostro infantil a pocos centímetros del mío y me observaba en silencio.

—Son importantes para ti, ¿verdad? —dijo al fin.

— Entonces, ¡decidido! —exclamó Raiden de repente. — ¡Nos vamos a América! Ya empezaba a echarla de menos.

— ¡Espera! No podemos presentarnos allí de repente. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos —apostilló Mei, haciendo gala de su larga experiencia en combate.

— Exacto. No sabemos cuántos son, quiénes son ni cuál es la situación exacta. Deberíamos reunir más información si queremos tener éxito. Los Vulturis no son un enemigo fácil, y no debemos tomarnos esto a la ligera — razonó Aaron.

— Tienes mucha razón, Aaron. Como siempre — lo secundó Mei con una media sonrisa. — ¿Pero cómo conseguimos esa información?

—Volterra no está muy lejos. Sugiero que nos pasemos por ahí a darles una visita a nuestros viejos amiguitos y averigüemos algo — comentó Raiden.

— No seas estúpido, Raiden. No podemos ir ahí por las buenas y esperar que nos lo cuenten todo —le dijo Mei, frustrada. Pero después pareció pensárselo mejor: — Aunque, por otra parte, ese puede ser el único método de saber todo eso. Tendríamos que pensarlo bien antes de entrar.

— ¿Ves? A veces pienso antes de hablar, gracias —le comentó Raiden a Mei sarcásticamente.

— Raramente —contraatacó Mei.

¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¡No podían estar considerando seriamente la posibilidad de volver ahí! La última vez casi no logramos salir vivos, y estaba segura que Aro, Cayo y Marco no recibirían nuestra visita con los brazos abiertos. Ya lo había dicho Mei. No podía permitírselo. Además, ¿y todo esto por qué? Ellos no conocían a los Cullen de nada, y no iba a dejarles que arriesgaran su vida por ellos, sólo porque yo sí lo hacía. Yo iba a ser la única que iba a ayudarles, porque no podía permitir que les pasara algo también a Aaron, Sunny y los demás. No lo soportaría. Ellos eran la única familia que tenía ahora, y _no podía_ perderla.

Durante toda mi vida las personas a las que más quería habían estado poniendo en peligro sus vidas para protegerme a mí o a mis deseos, siendo una carga para todo el mundo, una a la que habían de cuidar y proteger. Cuando me transformé en vampiro y el veneno recorrió mi nuevo cuerpo casi indestructible juré que desde ese momento no permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir, y a pesar de eso mi atracción del peligro los había vuelto a poner en peligro varias veces. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de impedirlo. Iría yo sola a buscar a los Cullen y a ayudarles, sin involucrar a ningún miembro de mi familia. Me levanté lentamente del suelo y aparté con suavidad la pequeña mano de Sunny de mi pelo.

— Iré yo sola —anuncié en voz apenas más alta que un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron incrédulos los cuatro.

— He dicho que iré yo sola —repetí con más firmeza. — Esto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, y no puedo permitir que os arriesguéis por eso.

— No digas tonterías — replicó Mei, frunciendo el ceño. —Esto tiene _todo_ que ver con nosotros.

— Exacto. Si tú saltas, nosotros saltamos —añadió Raiden, apoyando a su amada.

— No podemos dejar que vayas sola —me advirtió Aaron, dirigiéndome una mirada severa.

— Si le hacen daño a los Cullen, tú también sentirás daño. Y si tú no eres feliz, nosotros tampoco seremos felices — puntualizó Sunny con voz dulce y aguda —. Por lo tanto, no podemos dejar que hagan daño a los Cullen.

— ¿Lo has entendido? — me preguntó Mei alzando las cejas.

—Pero-

— No hay "pero" que valga —interrumpió Mei mis protestas. —Ahora, debemos dedicarnos a pensar como entrar en el bastión más peligroso del mundo y lograr salir vivos… por segunda vez.

— Ningún problema —su compañero empezó a jugar con llamas en la palma de su mano. — Después de todo, somos invencibles, ¿no? —dijo, observando cómo el fuego danzaba entre sus dedos gracias a su poder.

— Nadie es invencible —sentenció Aaron.

— Bueno, entonces tendremos que demostrarles lo contrario –dijo Raiden, que cerró el puño y extinguió la llama, dejando un rastro de humo ascendiendo lentamente hacia el cielo.

Mientras lo observaba, recé por que nuestros planes y nuestras vidas no se desvanecieran igual que la pequeña llama.

* * *

¿Qué pensáis del talento de Raiden? No está nada mal, ¿eh?

¡Si no queréis que Mei os dé un golpe a vosotros también, haced comentarios, plis! XD

(*haciendo ojitos*) ¡Todo vale!


	4. Recuerdos

Algunos me habéis preguntado si esta historia es EdwardxBella, y la respuesta es que… ¡sip! A mí no suelen gustarme las historias de BellaxJacob, pero bueno, eso va a gustos (aunque una vez me leí una de bellaxjasper que estaba muy bien: _A twist of fate,_ o algo así creo).

En este capítulo quería centrarme más en los nuevos personajes antes de continuar con la historia, porque creo que son bastante importantes e interesantes. ¡Espero que este cap aclare algunas de vuestras dudas!

_¡Disfrutad!_

_

* * *

  
_

— ¡Entonces, en marcha!

Nos pusimos a correr a través del bosque en dirección oeste, con Raiden encabezando la marcha con entusiasmo y Mei pisándole los talones. Yo me quedé un poco rezagada, pensando en cómo íbamos a conseguir esa información de los Vulturis. El plan seguía sin convencerme; es más, pensaba que si nos metiéramos en un río de Paraguay lleno de pirañas recibiríamos una bienvenida más calurosa que en Volterra. En fin. Además, las mordeduras de las pirañas no pueden penetrar nuestra piel de granito, a diferencia de los afilados dientes de los miembros de la guardia, como bien atestiguaban unas pocas de las cicatrices de media luna de mi cuerpo.

Notando mi inquietud, Sunny aminoró el ritmo y se colocó a mi lado, preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella?

— Sí. Es sólo que… Bueno, estoy preocupada por lo que podría pasar. Esto es muy peligroso… —contesté, bajando la voz al final.

— ¡No te preocupes! Ya verás como todo va a salir bien — dijo Sunny mientras me cogía una de mis manos con una de las suyas, pequeña y delicada. —No voy a dejar que nada nos haga daño. Os protegeré a todos —me aseguró con voz ferviente. Yo me reí.

— Eso no lo dudo — le dije con una sonrisa, y ella me devolvió otra mucho más radiante.

De hecho, era verdad que no lo dudaba. Sunny poseía un poder semejante al mío, pero mientras que yo podía crear un escudo para protegernos de los ataques mentales, ella nos escudaba de los ataques físicos. Nadie _podía_ atacarla. Al intentarlo, te quedabas inmóvil e incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento destinado a atacarla, o cuando te dirigías a hacerlo de repente cambiabas de idea y detenías el ataque. Y eso no le impedía a Sunny atacar; si decidía hacerte trizas, lo único que podías hacer era huir. Ella había matado a otros vampiros, como los demás, porque todos nosotros habíamos tenido que luchar más de una vez por la supervivencia. Aún así, era la que estaba menos dispuesta a hacerlo; evitaba enfrentamientos siempre que podía, y su poder le permitía hacerlo.

Ese escudo era muy poderoso. Me acordé de cuando conocimos a Raiden, en una lucha entre aquelarres. Cuando sólo éramos Aaron, Sunny y yo vagando por los bosques de Estados Unidos, nos habíamos visto envueltos en esa lucha sangrienta entre neófitos, uno de los cuales era Raiden, a quien habían transformado al notar su inmenso potencial. Uno de los grupos de vampiros nos pilló desprevenidos y nos atacó. Yo actué de forma rápida, echando mano de los conocimientos sobre lucha que Aaron me había enseñado y mi propia experiencia en combates, aunque no pude evitar librarme de uno o dos mordiscos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Aaron también se defendía, pero a Sunny no le hizo falta. Observé con asombro como más de diez vampiros se le tiraban encima sólo para quedar totalmente paralizados en un círculo en torno a la niña, mientras el otro bando aprovechaba la distracción y los masacraba. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que al finalizar la lucha Sunny acabó sin un solo rasguño.

Muchas veces me había preguntado el origen de ese poder. Si de verdad dependía de una capacidad sobresaliente en la vida humana, como decía Carlisle, después de varias conversaciones con Sunny y de observar su apariencia y comportamiento inocentes e infantiles había deducido que quizás durante su vida humana gracias a ellas nadie se había visto capaz de ponerle una mano encima a esa criatura tan encantadora, que conservaba el gran candor intacto después de la muerte. Cuando compartí mi teoría con ella, todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y decirme que quizás tenía razón, después de confirmar mi teoría contándome que, cuando era pequeña, todo el mundo la había adorado y protegido y nadie le había pegado jamás, ni siquiera cuando había discutido con otros niños en la escuela primaria.

Por lo que a mí respecta, yo ya poseía la habilidad de cerrar por completo mi mente a agentes externos cuando era humana. Recordaba como Edward no había podido nunca descifrar mis pensamientos después de intentarlo tantas veces, y en esos tiempos yo había pensado que me faltaba un tornillo. Lo que, sin duda, había visto confirmado los años siguientes, pensé con sarcasmo.

— ¡Eh, Sunny, que te apuestas a que llego a la carretera antes que tú! — gritó Raiden por encima del hombro. — ¡Con esas piernecitas tan pequeñitas, hasta Bella va más rápido que tú!

— ¡Eh! — exclamó Sunny, enfadada. — ¡Ahora verás! — aceleró el paso, dejándome atrás y dispuesta a hacer que Raiden se tragara sus palabras. De verdad, estos dos son imposibles, pensé mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y sacudía la cabeza.

— Deberías intentar controlar un poco más a tu esposa —le comenté a Aaron, que ahora estaba a mi mismo nivel.

— Lo siento Bella, pero ya lo he intentado. Yo no puedo hacer nada—dijo en voz divertida, entretenido al ver como Sunny y Raiden se lanzaban puyas entre ellos, aunque al fijar la vista en ella su expresión se dulcificó. Sunny era una de las pocas cosas capaz de llegarle al corazón, y cuando algo lo hacía, Aaron lo protegía con ferocidad. Una vez te ganabas su estima y atravesabas esa máscara silenciosa y amenazante, Aaron era uno de los amigos más leales que había conocido.

— Es verdad. Se me olvidaba que la única capaz de hacer eso es Mei —añadí con humor, a lo que siguió una risa entre dientes por parte de Aaron, que de repente se puso serio.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — me preguntó bajando la voz.

— Bien — respondí poco convencida, sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Él alzó una ceja.

— Está bien, está bien… Ahora mismo, ni siquiera sé como estoy. Mi interior es un puro revoltijo emocional.

— Eso es normal, Bella.

— Pero aún así… Han pasado décadas, Aaron. No puedo permitir que sigan afectándome así —bajé la vista, un poco avergonzada.

Si bien los demás conocían la existencia de los Cullen desde esa misma mañana, Aaron lo sabía todo. Había sido mi primer amigo y compañero desde que renací como inmortal, y era en quien más confiaba. Además, durante esos primeros años el dolor había sido más intenso y reciente, y me había sido imposible ocultárselo. Aaron era, si cabe, más perspicaz aún que Jacob. Así que se lo había contado todo, desde ese primer día en clase de biología hasta los licántropos, el acecho de Victoria y mi transformación. Durante todo ese rato él se había limitado a escucharme en silencio, sin pronunciar una sola palabra de aliento o mostrarme ningún gesto de apoyo. Al final, cuando hube acabado la historia y me derrumbé en el suelo, agarrándome fuertemente el pecho para evitar romperme en pedazos mientras todo mi cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los violentos sollozos que me ahogaban la garganta, Aaron se agachó y me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos, guardando el mismo silencio mientras esperaba que me calmase. Con todo ese caos y dolor desatado en mi interior, ni siquiera pude sorprenderme ante ese contacto físico, ya que Aaron casi nunca hacía ninguna demostración de afecto. Yo sólo me limité a estrecharle como si me fuera la vida en ello, con una fuerza que habría sido mortal para un humano y que sin duda a él le molestaba, pero no se quejó. Ése fue el primer y último abrazo que recibí de él.

— Sabes que no pasa nada si lo descubren, ¿verdad? Te apoyarán y no se reirán de ti —me aseguró en voz calmada.

— No es eso, Aaron. Esa no es la razón por la que no se lo he contado. Es sólo que no quiero preocuparlos —le aclaré. — No quiero serles otra fuente de tristeza y preocupación.

— Pero sabes que eso no es posible. Ahora mismo, están muy preocupados por ti, aunque lo disimulen.

— Lo sé — suspiré.

— Si ésa es tu decisión, la respetaré. No se lo contaré —me prometió. — Estáte tranquila.

—Gracias — le contesté con gran agradecimiento. Después añadí en tono más ligero: — A veces me pregunto cómo puedes conocerme tan bien. Quizá es que has tenido que aguantarme demasiado tiempo —bromeé.

— Quizá —repitió con una media sonrisa. Me reí y luego volví a suspirar.

— ¡Eh! ¿A qué vienen tantos suspiros? — exclamó Raiden, que se plantó detrás de nosotros de un salto. Al parecer, ya había olvidado su riña con Sunny. — Si sigues así te convertirás en una vieja arrugada y amargada, Swan — nos despeinó el pelo a Aaron y mí con cada mano, esquivando el golpe que después le lanzó el primero.

— Raiden, nosotros no envejecemos — dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ya lo sé. Deja de preocuparte tanto, Bella — dijo seriamente, una cosa fuera de lo común. Acto seguido, recobró su expresión risueña de siempre —. Si tanto miedo les tienes, pídele a Aaron que los asuste a todos. Así saldrán corriendo — dijo, dándole un codazo en las costillas al sujeto en cuestión.

— A ti sí que te voy a asustar como vuelvas a hacer eso, mocoso — le gruñó Aaron, consiguiendo el efecto deseado: Raiden se rió con voz trémula y pegó un salto hasta colocarse al lado de su compañera, unos metros más adelante.

— Le has asustado — observé.

— Lo sé — contestó Aaron, que sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Yo me reí, mi voz sonando como campanillas al viento.

Aunque había intentado ocultarlo, a Raiden le había afectado el poder de Aaron. Todos le conocíamos bien y sabíamos el alcance de su capacidad, pero yo era la única que a veces no se veía afectada por ella, y los demás no podían evitar que les pasara lo contrario. Incluso Sunny, la más valiente en ese sentido, no podía evitarlo, y eso que amaba muchísimo a Aaron.

El poder de éste era, simplemente, asustar. Tenía una gran capacidad amedrentadora; yo había visto vampiros tan grandes y musculosos que me doblaban el tamaño acurrucados en el suelo, incapaces de moverse a causa del puro miedo que les recorría en esos momentos y les paralizaba por completo. Había visto a otros igual de poderosos huir con rostros que reflejaban el auténtico miedo, y habían sido visiones muy inquietantes; era espeluznante ver criaturas tan poderosas mostrar tanta debilidad. Imagino que cuando era humano, su rostro de facciones angulosas enmarcado en un pelo negro como el azabache, sus ojos penetrantes y su cuerpo felino y musculado habían inspirado auténtico terror a sus enemigos, aunque nunca había llegado a contarme la totalidad de su pasado como mortal. Eso solo lo sabía Sunny.

El caso era que esa facultad suya le había impedido que la gente se le acercara, y en consecuencia, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente ni a tener personas tan cercanas como nosotros, aunque con el tiempo había mejorado esos aspectos. Cuando le conocí era un vampiro nómada de ojos oscuros y amenazantes, que vagaba sin rumbo por los bosques y ciudades sin otro objetivo que el de huir de la gente y alimentarse de sangre humana. Yo me encontraba cazando en las montañas de Adirondack, al noreste de los Estados Unidos (había puesto todo el país entero entre Forks y yo, deseosa de huir de mis pesadillas y los recuerdos dolorosos) cuando él me sorprendió. Me giré para hacerle frente, llena de miedo, aunque era un miedo normal y corriente. Al fin y al cabo, me había sorprendido por completo, era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, y lucía una expresión amenazante. Sin embargo él debía estar intentando asustarme aún más, porque al cabo de un rato su expresión se fue llenando de confusión.

»— ¿No te asusto? — preguntó extrañado, perforándome con su penetrante mirada de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

»— No — contesté sorprendida por la pregunta. De hecho sí que lo estaba un poco, pero estaba decidida a no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

»— ¿Quién eres? — me preguntó con voz autoritaria, sin bajar la guardia.

»—Bella — respondí simplemente. — ¿Y tú?

»Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, dudando en si contestar o no. Al fin respondió:

»—Aaron.

»Volvió a concentrarse, traspasándome otra vez con la mirada y arrugando cada vez más el ceño, hasta que pareció darse por vencido.

»— ¿Cómo lo haces? — preguntó de repente.

»— ¿Hacer qué? —estaba confundida. Él se volvió a quedar en silencio durante unos instantes.

»— No asustarte.

»— ¿Perdón? — inquirí, abriendo los ojos de pura sorpresa.

»— No lo sabes —afirmó, más para sí mismo que para mí. Yo seguía sin salir de mi confusión.

»— ¿De qué tengo que estar asustada? — le pregunté. Solo se me ocurría una cosa. — ¿De ti?

»Afirmó con la cabeza.

»— ¿Por qué? — inquirí sin pensar.

» — Todo el mundo se asusta de mí —declaró, como si fuera una verdad irrebatible.

»— ¿Por qué? — repetí. No me contestó. Yo estaba empezando a sentirme un poco nerviosa. ¿Qué podría querer de mí? Quizá podría huir ahora mismo. Aunque la parte de mí que amaba el peligro se sentía intrigada por ese vampiro misterioso y sus comentarios crípticos. Definitivamente, no estaba bien de la cabeza.

»Así que decidí entablar conversación con él, aunque me lo puso difícil. Si bien no tenía ninguna intención de atacarme, tampoco la tenía de hablar conmigo. Solo se mostró interesado por mi dieta y mis extraños ojos dorados, una consecuencia de la misma.

»Después se fue sin ofrecer explicación alguna. Le dije que esperara, pero me ignoró y desapareció en la espesura.

» Al cabo de unos meses nos volvimos a encontrar, esta vez en unos bosques más al oeste. Allí me topé con una manada de lobos gigantescos: licántropos, aunque no pertenecían a la manada de la península de Olympic. Me detectaron y empezaron a perseguirme, aunque conseguí escapar gracias a mi anterior experiencia con Jacob y los demás; estaba segura que si no hubiera conocido su existencia, habría tardado demasiado en detectar su olor y me habrían despedazado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Conseguí despistarlos y me dirigí a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta a la manada, con el miedo animándome a aumentar la velocidad. No había corrido más rápido en toda mi vida. Pero entonces capté otro olor: era el olor de un vampiro, un vampiro conocido. Y se dirigía hacia los lobos. Sin pensar, empecé a seguir ese rastro, con la esperanza de no llegar demasiado tarde, hasta que le encontré. Era ese vampiro tan misterioso, Aaron. Sobresaltado, se giró en una milésima de segundo y se agachó en posición de defensa, gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

»—No vengo a hacerte daño —susurré a un ritmo frenético. Durante un momento pensé que no me había entendido al hablar tan rápido, pero continué. — Una manada de lobos se acercan. Tienes que huir ya.

» Aaron me miró durante un segundo a los ojos, calibrando mis palabras, y yo le devolví la mirada con intensidad, intentando comunicarle que decía la verdad. Pero el contacto se vio interrumpido cuando oímos un ladrido, seguido del rumor de una multitud de patas que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

»— ¡Deprisa! —volví a urgirle.

» Volvió a mirarme durante un segundo escaso, que pareció mucho más largo. Mi cara aterrorizada debió de convencerle, porque seguidamente se giró y desapareció entre los árboles a gran velocidad.

» Sin perder ni un segundo le seguí, yendo como una bala mientras corría entre los troncos de los árboles con el único pensamiento de alejarme de mis — _nuestros_ perseguidores. Poco a poco pude ir oyendo como la distancia se agrandaba, hasta que ya no pude oír a los lobos ni los chasquidos terroríficos de sus mandíbulas. Estábamos a salvo. Observé como Aaron se paraba al cabo de unos metros, y yo también lo hice.

»— ¿Por qué me has salvado? — me soltó de sopetón.

»Sus palabras repentinas me descolocaron un poco, y solo supe contestarle la verdad.

»— No lo sé —susurré mirando el suelo. Alcé la vista.

»Se me quedó mirando en silencio, como de costumbre, cuando dijo en el mismo tono tan bajo:

»— Gracias.

» Sin saber por qué, sonreí con timidez.

»— De nada.

»Así fue como nos convertimos en compañeros. Poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, abriéndonos el uno al otro. Él adoptó mi estilo de vida, y descubrí que lo hacía porque estaba harto de que todo el mundo, y en especial sus víctimas, estuvieran aterrados de é, de que lo único que inspirara su persona fuera miedo. También fui descubriendo el significado de sus silencios, su modo de pensar y actuar, sus preferencias y algunos de sus recuerdos: él también había estado solo desde que se había transformado, y aunque quizá no lo mostraba tanto, estaba igual de aliviado que yo de tener a alguien con quien compartir esa existencia eterna y tediosa, tan llena de oscuridad. Yo le enseñé autocontrol, y él me enseñó a luchar. Me explicó en qué consistía su don y porqué se había extrañado tanto durante esa primera reunión, cuando su intención de asustarme hasta hacerme huir no había funcionado en absoluto. Los dos desarrollamos un vínculo muy especial, un gran entendimiento mutuo: él sabía cuando dejarme sola y cuando estar a mi lado, apoyándome con su presencia tranquila y silenciosa, y yo también supe cuando debía hacerle compañía y cuando dejarlo tranquilo. Poco a poco fue formándose una gran amistad entre los dos, hasta el punto en que solo nos hacían falta miradas para comunicarnos. Y no volví a estar sola.

Después se nos unieron Sunny, Raiden y por último Mei, aunque Aaron seguía siendo la persona más cercana a mí y la que me comprendía mejor. Después de todo, había pasado con él más de la mitad de mi vida.

— ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! — Raiden me agitó una mano por delante del rostro. — ¡Eeeooo!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Estamos a punto de llegar a la carretera de Belgrad. De verdad, tía, parecías atontada. Casi te das contra un árbol — bromeó.

— No es verdad —le saqué la lengua en un gesto parecido al de Sunny. Él se rió aún más.

Al cabo de dos minutos llegamos al aeropuerto de Belgrad, donde tomaríamos el avión que nos llevaría a Florencia y después a Volterra.

Directos a la boca del lobo.

* * *

este cap me ha salido más largo de lo que pensaba ¬¬

bueno, ahí tenéis la historia de aaron y un poquito de la de sunny y raiden :)

a quienes esten interesados en la transformación de bella, tengo intención de añadirla en uno de los capitulos proximos (a ver qué le pasó a la pobre)

¡¡¡comentad, plissss!!! _* se arrodilla y empieza a hacer reverencias*_


	5. Empieza el juego

¡¡¡Lo sieeento mucho!!! ¡MÁS DE UNA SEMANA sin actualizar! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco que me arranquen las uñas, me corten a trocitos y echen los pedazos al fuego! ¡O no leer en dos semanas enteras! (ahora estoy con _Drácula _XD)

Con este capítulo os pido mi muuuy humilde perdón _(se arrodilla y empieza a hacer reverencias en el suelo cual sirviente delante del marajá) _

Losientolosientolosientolosiento

**N/A: debéis tener en cuenta que esta historia se desarrolla unas décadas después de Luna Nueva, y me imaginé que el mundo habrá evolucionado bastante en cuanto a tecnología en el futuro, así que algunos detalles pueden ser ligeramente diferentes. Aún así esta no es ningún tipo de historia rara de ciencia ficción, tranquilos. Solo estoy intentando ser realista ;)**

Y ahora, ¡Volterra!

* * *

Por fortuna, ese día el sol se había ocultado tras las nubes al caer la tarde, por lo que no tuvimos que esperarnos a que anocheciera para coger el vuelo a Florencia. El avión iba muy lleno y, a diferencia de los Cullen, no podíamos decir que nuestra pobre familia nadara en dinero. Es cierto que tener todas las noches para trabajar, mínimos gastos en comestibles y facturas de luz, gas y calefacción (básicamente no los necesitábamos) y toda la eternidad para ir llenando una cuenta corriente ayuda mucho a ahorrar, pero todo eso sólo nos permitía una tranquilizadora seguridad financiera y poco más. Porque también se tenía que tener en cuenta los caprichos de los demás: al parecer los Cullen no eran los únicos vampiros del mundo con un amor desmesurado por los vehículos rápidos y la ropa de marca. Además, nadie en nuestro clan tenía la habilidad tan útil de predecir los vaivenes de las acciones en bolsa, así que tuvimos que viajar en clase turista.

Mientras el avión se preparaba para despegar, observé cómo Raiden reforzaba su agarre en el reposabrazos de su asiento y Mei posaba una mano en su brazo a la par que le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras, y mientras, una escena muy parecida se desarrollaba a mi lado, donde Sunny tensaba los hombros y la mandíbula y apresaba la mano de Aaron y la mía en un agarre mortal. Ambos, Raiden y Sunny, eran los que tenían más problemas en nuestro grupo al resistir la sangre humana, el primero debido a su pasado de neófito y a su personalidad alocada y la chica por su edad temprana, ya que al tener sólo dieciséis años cuando la transformaron poseía la disciplina y la madurez necesarias para el autocontrol más débiles. Yo, por el contrario, no había tenido ningún problema relacionado con ese tema desde mi transformación. Gracias a Dios por ser un bicho raro.

— Relájate, deja de respirar y piensa en otra cosa —le animé en un rápido susurro.

Sunny asintió y agachó la cabeza en lo que detecté como un signo de vergüenza. Yo le estreché aún más la mano.

— No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte —continué en la misma voz inaudible a oídos humanos —. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

— No lo suficiente —remarcó ráìdamente, negando con la cabeza y agitando sus dos coletas rubias.

— Claro que sí. Todos los pasajeros siguen vivitos y coleando —bromeé en un intento pésimo de aligerar el humor.

— Es _difícil_ — gimoteó Sunny con la expresión de un perrito abandonado.

— Ya lo sé, Sunny, aunque para mí no lo sea tanto, no deja de ser muy duro — le di la razón con voz sincera, porque conocía la sensación constante de quemazón en la garganta que nunca desaparecía y que me atenazaba sin piedad en esos momentos, a causa del gran número de humanos que había allí y el poco aire que circulaba por la habitación.

— Odio los aviones — murmuró Sunny con expresión molesta.

— Yo también —y ciertamente, no eran de mi agrado.

Después de esas palabras Sunny guardó silencio, contuvo la respiración y apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Aaron, que se encontraba a su otro lado, a la vez que se relajaba y cerraba los ojos, negros como el carbón a causa de la sed. Yo me limité a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla mientras decíamos adiós a las grandes montañas de los Cárpatos y a sus bosques y dábamos la bienvenida al cálido mosaico de campos de cereales de la Toscana, que resplandecían a la luz del atardecer.

Aterrizamos al cabo de pocas horas, ya de noche, y la presión del agarre a mi mano finalmente se relajó. Los cinco nos dirigimos a la salida del avión y una vez fuera respiramos aliviados. El olor en las pistas era un poco desagradable y mezclaba el aroma a aceite de motor con el de sucio vapor de agua, aunque el olor a sangre era mucho menos pronunciado y eso resultaba un alivio. Después de cambiarnos la ropa por una más oscura en los lavabos del aeropuerto nos encaminamos hacia la salida y Raiden alquiló un coche para ir hasta Volterra. Al ver su elección, puse los ojos en blanco y meneé la cabeza en un gesto condescendiente.

— En serio, Raiden. ¿Un Ferrari? —pregunté estupefacta. Era el coche más rápido de la tienda y el más llamativo, de elegantes líneas aerodinámicas y un profundo color negro.

—Bueno, nena, ya me conoces — me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Subís o no? —preguntó impaciente.

Me deslicé en el asiento de atrás, al lado de Sunny y Aaron, mientras Mei se colocaba en el puesto del copiloto. Raiden encendió la máquina y suspiró al oír ronroneo del motor de hidrógeno, que permitía hacer funcionar la máquina a velocidades increíbles mientras su conductor, que como siempre había quitado el piloto automático, se deslizaba sin esfuerzo entre los demás vehículos de la autopista de alta velocidad, que se encontraba perfectamente iluminada gracias a los potentes focos que la recorrían a ambos lados y hacían que la visibilidad fuera casi la misma que durante el día. **(leer N/A más arriba)**

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Raiden. — ¿Alguna idea? —Yo me preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

— Lo he estado pensando, y no podemos provocar otro enfrentamiento directo con los Vulturis como la última vez — reflexionó Mei, habiendo captado toda nuestra atención. — Lo ideal sería encontrar algún miembro de la guardia e interrogarle a solas, quizá usando la ayuda de Aaron para atemorizarle y que empezara a cantar.

— ¿Y cómo encontramos a uno de ésos? — Le pregunté. — Todos los miembros suelen estar escondidos en el castillo si no están en alguna misión o cazando en algún lugar muy alejado de la ciudad para no levantar sospechas, y en ambos casos se encontrarían demasiado lejos de aquí como para empezar a buscarles y atraparles.

— Ése es el problema —suspiró. — es prácticamente imposible evitar entrar ahí.

— Quizá deberíamos reconocer el terreno una vez lleguemos ahí —sugirió Aaron—. Después del gran enfrentamiento que provocamos hace años, es posible que hayan cambiado algunas cosas. Ahora saben que nosotros podemos ser una posible amenaza, y aunque desde ese día no hayamos vuelto a acercarnos a allí o a mantener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos, es probable que nos teman. Pude sentir su miedo la última vez —su tono se volvió más grave con la última frase —. Hay una posibilidad que se hayan preparado para nuestra posible visita.

—Eso complica mucho las cosas —dijo Mei, y frunció el ceño en una expresión pensativa y ligeramente preocupada. Sentí como empezaba a crecer mi grado de inquietud y preocupación, y vi que a Sunny le pasaba lo mismo. Raiden, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar con el creciente aumento de dificultades por superar y se animaba cada vez más ante la perspectiva del gran desafío. Mei le dirigió una mirada irritada.

— Esto no es ningún juego, Raiden —le avisó con severidad.

— Lo sé, cariño, pero ya me conoces. Me encantan los desafíos — le contestó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

— ¿No podrías ponerte serio de vez en cuando? — se quejó Mei, exasperada.

— Vamos, Mei, ambos sabemos que ésa es una de las razones por las que me quieres — contestó su compañero con voz alegre —. Soy el sol de todas las playas.

— Y la razón de todas mis jaquecas — murmuró ella entre dientes, provocando que Sunny soltara una risita.

— 1-0 a favor de Mei — comenté divertida. — Eso ha sido un duro golpe, White.

— Lo sé, querida —contestó Raiden con voz de falsete mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente en gesto dramático —. Eso me ha herido el corazón, Mei —se agarró el pecho.

—Esperemos que no haya herido también el cerebro —contestó la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Ya no sé cuánto daño más puede soportar eso tan pequeño.

Sunny soltó ahora una carcajada, a la que me uní yo también, y nuestra risa musical invundó el vehículo mientras Aaron se limitaba a sonreír.

— 2-0. Lo siento, Raiden —comenté.

— ¡Ya hemos llegado! — el intento de Raiden de desviar la atención de su humillación funcionó. Nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras nos aproximábamos a la muralla de la ciudadela, que conservaba el aspecto medieval de cuando la habían construido hacía ya varios siglos. Su silueta se perfilaba en la oscuridad de esa noche volviéndola aún más amenazante, por si los personajes que la habitaban no resultaran lo suficientemente aterradores.

— Bienvenidos a Volterra —sentenció Raiden, su voz sin ningún rastro de diversión.

—Esperad, chicos, tengo un presentimiento —dijo Mei cuando estábamos a punto de llegar —. Creo que lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Aaron y reconocer el terreno antes de internarnos en la ciudad. Raiden, será mejor que dejes el coche por aquí cerca y saltemos la muralla. Sería peligroso entrar por la entrada principal.

— Vale, jefa —contestó Raiden. Aparcó el coche en un lugar alejado en medio del bosque que rodeaba Volterra y salimos del vehículo mientras escrutábamos la oscuridad con atención.

—Lo mejor será que nos dividamos para pasar mejor desapercibidos — declaró Mei —. Un grupo de vampiros como el nuestro entrando en la ciudad llamará demasiado la atención.

No me gustó la idea.

— Pero tampoco podemos ir solos—dije—. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Tiene razón. Sólo juntos somos capaces de hacerles frente y seguir vivos si nos atacan. Si nos separamos, nos volvemos vulnerables, y no creo que nada les impida hacernos pedazos si eso es lo que quieren. Y estoy seguro que ése es el caso —previno Aaron.

Pareció pensárselo unos segundos y después se puso de acuerdo con nosotros.

—Está bien. Tendremos que ir todos juntos. Aunque sigue habiendo el problema de que nos reconozcan… —observó Mei.

Ella tenía razón, con un pelirrojo, una pequeña vampira rubia, una belleza exótica y un grandullón aterrador como Aaron nuestro grupo era fácilmente reconocible, y corríamos el riesgo de que un miembro de la guardia avisara a los demás y, como consecuencia, tuviéramos que empezar una pelea por segunda vez. De pronto, se me ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos juntos y, a la vez, separados? Es decir, todos nosotros formamos un grupo bastante pintoresco, pero si solo se presenta la mitad de nosotros podríamos pasar por cualquier otro aquelarre de visita. La otra mitad podrían seguirnos a una distancia prudencial para no ser detectados, y si ese miembro de la guardia nos reconoce igualmente, al menos pensará que no hemos venido todos.

— Buena idea, Swan. Veamos, Bella y yo pasamos desapercibidas más fácilmente. ¿Qué os parece si nos seguís a una distancia donde nos podáis ver pero no os puedan ver a vosotros? Eso nos dará gran ventaja —propuso Mei.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta.

—Entonces, de acuerdo. Entraremos al castillo por la alcantarilla del callejón del campanario, donde la última vez. En marcha.

Saltamos el muro con facilidad y recorrimos rápidamente los oscuros callejones en estado de alerta, pasando completamente inadvertidos gracias a las nubes que esa noche ocultaban la luna sumiendo Volterra en una completa oscuridad que nos envolvía y nos ocultaba a la perfección.

Empezaba a relajarme ante la falta de resistencia que nos habíamos encontrado hasta ahora cuando Mei aminoró la marcha de golpe y observé una silueta a lo lejos que se encontraba completamente inmóvil entre las sombras. Un vampiro.

Llevaba una capa gris que, al igual que nosotros, le permitía esconderse mejor en la noche y le identificaba como miembro de la guardia. Al parecer, Aaron tenía razón; desde la última vez los Vulturis se habían asegurado de no dejar su hogar desprotegido, sin importarles su farsa de guardianes invencibles y ajenos al temor que durante tanto tiempo habían mantenido. Ésa era otra prueba de lo que durante tantos años al lado de Aaron había podido comprobar: el miedo tiene la capacidad de reorganizar de forma sorprendente tus prioridades.

—Buenas noches, señoras. ¿Puedo preguntarles a qué se debe el placer de su visita? —inquirió la figura. No pude reconocer su bello rostro ni su voz femenina de acento italiano, y sentí que los demás tampoco. ¿Una nueva adquisición de la colección de Aro, tal vez? Quizá estuviera fuera de la ciudad cuando sucedió la lucha. De todos modos, me tranquilicé. Era obvio que no nos reconocía.

—Buenas noches —contestó Mei con voz gentil, adelantándose un paso y sonriendo—. Pasábamos por aquí y se nos ocurrió dar una visita a mi viejo amigo Aro. ¿Hay algún problema…?

— Gianna —contestó la vampira de forma amable a la pregunta no expresada de mi amiga—. Me temo que, si no tiene una cita, no podrá visitar a mi señor esta noche.

— ¿Y eso? —Mei puso una expresión de perfecta sorpresa, despertando la envidia en mí. Esta chica mentía inmaculadamente.

—Bueno, él y sus hermanos se encuentran muy ocupados en estos momentos, y no puede molestárseles —explicó Gianna. Esbozó una sonrisa perfecta, aunque pude detectar una sombra de amenaza en su voz que tampoco pasó desapercibida por Mei.

—Me apena oír eso. En ese caso, ¿podemos al menos visitar a nuestros amigos de la guardia? Félix se alegraría muchísimo de vernos — Mei esbozó otra sonrisa, sin duda divertida por su propio chiste, y supe que había despertado la sospecha en Gianna. Era difícil imaginarse a Félix alegrarse por nuestra visita.

—Lamento decirles que eso tampoco es posible en este momento. Nuestro querido Félix no se encuentra _disponible, _así como los demás miembros de la guardia —contestó, endureciendo el tono de voz.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa circunstancia tan lamentable?

—Creo que no.

Otra figura oculta bajo una capa igual surgió de entre las sombras de dos edificios, colocándose al lado de Gianna en una postura amenazadora que dejaba claro que estábamos empezando a hacer demasiadas preguntas para su gusto.

— ¿Os importa si me uno a la reunión?— preguntó, mirándome con una macabra sonrisa en los labios. Se irguió en una postura que mostraba bien sus grandes músculos y sus anchas espaldas para reforzar su proposición.

— En absoluto —contestó Mei. Alcé mi escudo a su alrededor por si acaso, aunque no pude sentir ningún tipo de ofensiva mental por su parte —. De hecho, quizá tú sí puedas resolvernos nuestras dudas… —su tono reflejó que estaba empezando a enfadarse, y una Mei enfadada era un enemigo a tener muy en cuenta.

—No hay nada que resolver —respondió el vampiro, endureciendo su voz.

Mei se adelantó un paso.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo en voz de igual dureza. El miembro de la guardia se tensó preparándose para atacar y su compañera le imitó.

De pronto, surgieron otras dos figuras que les sujetaron por detrás sorprendiéndoles por completo e impidiendo cualquier tipo de ataque. Los dos vampiros se debatieron y él lanzó una mirada furibunda en nuestra dirección, y su compañera se limitó a seguir intentando liberarse con expresión de alarma.

— ¡¿Qué…?!

—No grites, hombre, no querrás despertar a los vecinos —Raiden susurró, y reforzó su agarre en el vampiro, que se debatía con ánimo renovado. Sin embargo, el agarre que Mei le había enseñado era muy efectivo y Raiden fue capaz de controlar al forzudo vampiro.

—No queremos causar problemas ni luchar con nadie, solo decidnos donde están Aro, sus hermanos y su guardia —les aseguró Mei.

—Os ha hecho una pregunta —Aaron desató su poder en su pobre presa, y Gianna abrió aún más los ojos con expresión asustada y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Su compañero disimuló mejor su temor, pero al oír ese susurro helado se tensó aún más y volvió a luchar con fuerza renovada.

— ¿Quiénes sois? —murmuró Gianna, dejando traslucir su miedo en su voz clara y sensual, su acento italiano aún más marcado por la tensión.

—Ya os lo hemos dicho, unos amig-

El vampiro se liberó de Raiden y se lanzó contra Mei en un ataque sorpresa, sólo para quedar un segundo más tarde con los afilados dientes de ella a pocos milímetros de su yugular.

—No te conviene atacarme —susurró, y Raiden volvió a sujetarle con mi ayuda, aunque tampoco fue muy necesaria. Ya había comprendido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros y se limitó a mirarle con renovado odio.

—Mirad, tenéis dos opciones: —las bellas facciones exóticas de Mei empezaban reflejar una gran irritación, así como su voz, que con la impaciencia había recuperado una parte de su acento asiático — podéis decirnos dónde están, y así podremos avisar a Aro a tiempo y marchar en paz, o podéis no contestarnos, en cuyo caso nos iremos y no volveremos hasta que hayan regresado, cuando sea demasiado tarde. Y cuando vuestros maestros os pregunten por qué estuvimos aquí y no lo supieron antes, vosotros tendréis que contarles la verdad, si Aro no os la arranca primero. Y sabéis que a él no se le puede ocultar nada, ¿no es cierto? —Mei les dio unos segundos para que asimilaran sus palabras, y prosiguió en un tono más bajo y amenazador. —Y puedo aseguraros que él, Marco y Cayo se sentirán muy… _decepcionados._

Los dos vampiros se tragaron su mentira perfectamente, y al imaginarse a los Vulturis y lo que podría ocurrirles si les decepcionaban sus rostros se encendieron de alarma.

—Así que os recomiendo que nos lo digáis ya —les advirtió la chica.

Raiden la secundó:

—Yo obedecería sus consejos. No suelen fallar —les guiñó un ojo.

Quizás se sentían demasiado amenazados por nosotros y por eso no se acababan de creer la impresionante mentira que acababa de contarle Mei Li, así que decidí meterme yo también:

—Mantenemos lo que dijo antes: no queremos haceros ningún daño —les aseguré.

Mei, captando mi idea, dirigió un gesto de cabeza a Aaron y Raiden, que al igual que yo liberaron sus presas, aunque no bajaron la guardia.

—De acuerdo —Gianna acabó rindiéndose, y cruzó una mirada con el otro vampiro.

—Nuestros maestros y algunos miembros de la guardia se hallan en una misión importante —dijo con voz ácida. Durante unos segundo reinó el silencio.

—Muchas gracias, pero si no nos decís dónde no podemos entregarles el mensaje —dijo Mei con el mismo tono amable del principio de la conversación. Ellos endurecieron la mirada.

—Alaska —apostilló el otro vampiro con voz cortante.

—Partieron esta misma mañana.

—Gracias. Prometemos no entretenerles mucho tiempo de su misión. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos —Raiden, Aaron y yo nos desplazamos hasta su lado, preparados para partir. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Sunny se retiraba de su puesto de vigía en el tejado, donde había podido escuchar toda la conversación. De pronto, Mei pareció recordar algo, y se dirigió a los dos miembros de la guardia para pronunciar lo que sería la última mentira por esa noche:

—Ah, y no os preocupéis, procuraré no mencionarle a mi amigo Aro lo mal que nos habéis tratado. Aunque quizá al final eso no haga falta —mintió con voz melosa.

Después de pronunciar esas palabras, nos retiramos y escapamos de la ciudad en dirección al sitio donde habíamos dejado aparcado el coche que nos volvería a llevar al aeropuerto. Teníamos un vuelo aún más importante que tomar, y teníamos que darnos prisa. Mei hablaba a toda velocidad por el móvil para conseguir los billetes mientras yo maniobraba a toda velocidad entre los coches deslizadores de la autopista.

El juego había empezado.

* * *

¡Tachán!

Otro capítulo bastante largo como recompensa por vuestra maravillosa paciencia.

¿Qué os han parecido los detalles futuristas? Ah, en este fic casi todos los vehículos funcionan con motores de hidrogeno, que imagino que el petróleo ya se habrá acabado. Ademas, soy un poco ecologista XD ¡Si se os ocurren mas sugerencias relacionadas sobre como será el futuro, decídmelas! ¡Aunque sean chorradas! (He puesto el link en mi perfil de un coche que se parece a como me imagino que es el ferrari que conduce Raiden)

mi idea de la tecnología del futuro se parece a la que sale en la peli de Yo Robot, esa de Will Smith — excepto en los robots, que aquí no hay = )

Y en el próximo capitulo, bella y sus amigos se dirigen a Alaska dispuestos a salvar a nuestro aquelarre de vampiros favorito ; )

¡Comentad, plis! ¡Los reviews, vuestras opiniones y sugerencias son enoooormemente apreciados!


	6. Alaska

Y aquí estoy, de vuelta después de una semana. Bueno, espero que después de leer este capitulo la espera haya valido la pena. Si no ¡lo siento mucho! (se arrodilla suplicando perdón)

¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

—_Bene, tante grazie. _**(bien, muchas gracias).**

Mei cerró el teléfono, que emitió un sonido apagado, y se dirigió a nosotros.

—Tenemos billetes para el próximo vuelo a Seattle, que sale dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sé que es muy poco tiempo, pero tenemos mucha prisa, y después de un poco de _persuasión _he podido conseguir los cinco últimos billetes para el vuelo. Pero ya están embarcando, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Pisé aún más a fondo el pedal del acelerador y me alegré de que Raiden hubiera escogido un coche tan rápido, resultaba muy útil en esos momentos. El piloto automático me advirtió con su voz neutra e impersonal del peligro de tan elevada velocidad y me limité a apagarlo, tomando por completo el control del vehículo. En esos momentos, yo poseía unos reflejos y una capacidad de reacción mayor que la de la máquina; además, esa voz que me advertía del peligro era completamente innecesaria: los cinco pasajeros que íbamos en el coche saldríamos mucho mejor parados que el propio vehículo si tuviéramos un accidente, lo cual era mucho más que improbable.

—¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo? Esos dos dijeron que los Vulturis partieron por la mañana, y si ése es el caso deberían encontrarse ya en América o si no a punto de llegar. En cambio, nosotros llegaremos dentro de seis horas aproximadamente, sin contar unas tres horas más hasta el aeropuerto de Anchorage en Alaska. Además, una vez allí tenemos que encontrar a los Cullen, y eso podría tomarnos aún más tiempo… —reflexionó Raiden en voz alta. De hecho, yo estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? ¿Y si no llegábamos a tiempo y los Vulturis les alcanzaban antes que nosotros? ¿Y si ocurría lo peor que podía ocurrir…?

—Debes tener en cuenta que, si lo que nos dijo Gianna es cierto, no han enviado solamente a unos cuantos miembros de la guardia, como suelen hacer, sino que casi la totalidad de los Vulturis se dirige hacia Alaska —le tranquilizó Mei —. Eso juega en nuestra contra… pero también a nuestro favor. —Le dirigí una mirada incrédula, pero me ignoró. — Escuchad, si es verdad que toda la organización va a Alaska, estamos hablando de un gran número de vampiros, y semejante grupo no es nada fácil de movilizar. No pueden simplemente entrar en el aeropuerto y pedir billetes para todos como si fueran gente normal, llamarían demasiado la atención, y eso es precisamente lo que evitan hacer a toda costa. Además se tiene que tener en cuenta el factor solar, que los limita aún más; en cambio, para nosotros es relativamente fácil pasar desapercibidos y esquivar la luz en ese tipo de situaciones. Por lo tanto, el tiempo está de nuestra parte.

—Lo malo es que, al ser tantos, lo tendrán muchísimo más fácil para machacarnos y convertirnos en pulpa de vampiro resplandeciente al sol — añadió Raiden medio en broma, aunque eso quería decir que también lo decía medio en serio. Y tenía toda la razón del mundo, porque los Vulturis al completo constituían una fuerza aterradora.

— ¿Entonces, llegaremos antes que ellos, aunque hayan partido hace casi veinticuatro horas? —pregunté un poco asombrada. Sabía por experiencia que nuestra especie se movía rápido, y todo un día podía significar una distancia casi insalvable entre tú y tu perseguidor si te dabas prisa y ponías tierra de por medio. Pero supongo que no había tenido en cuenta el gran tamaño del grupo de los Vulturis, que los atrasaba un montón.

— Es probable —me aseguró Mei. De repente, pareció ocurrírsele algo:

—Aunque hay algo muy extraño en todo esto… ¿Cómo es que casi la totalidad de los Vulturis, incluyendo a los tres ancianos y sus esposas, se ha movilizado por un mero caso de posible exposición a los humanos por parte de un solo aquelarre?

Eso también me extrañó a mí. Por lo que me habían contado, Aro, Marco y Cayo muy raramente abandonaban su castillo y mucho menos lo hacían sus esposas, siendo ésos casos de grandísima importancia. Stefan y Vladimir nos habían dicho que el problema era que el estilo de vida de los Cullen tan cercano a los humanos era demasiado expuesto para su gusto y podía poner en peligro el secreto de nuestra especie, pero ni siquiera dijeron que lo hubiera hecho de momento, lo cual añadía más motivos para creer en la extrañeza de todo ese asunto. Quizá todo ese despliegue de inmortales obedeciera al número de vampiros de los Cullen, que era inusualmente grande. Era uno de los aquelarres más numerosos aparte de los mismos Vulturis. Manifesté esos pensamientos a los demás, pero no estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

—Dudo que sea por eso —replicó Mei —. Si ese fuera el caso podrían haberse limitado a enviar a toda su guardia, pero eso no justifica la presencia de sus esposas.

—Es por sus talentos —habló finalmente Aaron, cogiéndonos por sorpresa. Mi amigo rara vez traicionaba su actitud vigilante y silenciosa que tanto distaba de la de su querida Sunny, tan alegre y despreocupada, y si lo hacía era por algún motivo importante y debía escuchársele.

— ¿Sus talentos? —pregunté asombrada. — Sí que es verdad que algunos de los Cullen poseen talentos excepcionales, pero los Vulturis poseen varios que lo son mucho más. En ese sentido, los Cullen no resultan una amenaza demasiado grande para ellos.

—Pero no tenéis en cuenta la codicia de Aro —explicó Aaron en tono ominoso —. Por lo que me has contado, los Cullen poseen algunos talentos dignos de su querida colección, y es poco probable que se unan voluntariamente a su organización. Por lo tanto, a Aro no le queda más remedio que usar la fuerza, y para eso usará otra de sus excusas tales como "haber infringido la ley y puesto en peligro nuestro secreto ante los humanos", aun careciendo de la más mínima prueba. Él es quien manda, y no las necesita.

Después de eso nos sumimos en un silencio que duró todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto.

Una vez allí, embarcamos en el último minuto; una pequeña sonrisa de Sunny bastó para que el guardia ceñudo del control de seguridad nos dejara pasar y nos devolviera la sonrisa, la fuente de su irritación completamente olvidada. Incluso nos deseó un buen viaje, en especial a nosotras tres. Ése era un tema que aún me costaba asimilar: la atracción y admiración que ejercía en el sexo opuesto y que a veces podía llegar a ser bastante molesta. Como humana, estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me ignorase; era una chica normal y corriente, sin nada especial que me hiciera sobresalir de la media. Mi físico también solía ser igual de aburrido e inusual y, aunque sacara buenas notas en el instituto, tampoco era la mejor en ese sentido. Todo eso cambió con mi transformación vampírica; ahora, la gente se paraba por la calle para mirarme con la boca abierta, las mujeres con envidia y los hombres con deseo, aunque no acaparara tantas miradas como Rosalie. De hecho, eso me parecía imposible. No creía que existiera alguien más bello que Rosalie.

Cuando el avión hubo despegado y estabilizado y el silencio se posó en la tripulación, me dirigí con voz baja y rápida a Mei:

—Así que llegaremos antes que los Vulturis. En ese caso, ¿deberíamos…?

—Dije que era probable, no que lo hiciéramos con seguridad —me cortó —. Ellos viajarán más lentos que nosotros, pero aun así partieron un día antes, y eso es mucho tiempo. —Al ver mi rostro desanimado, añadió: — Lo siento Bella, sé que los aprecias…

—No es culpa tuya —le interrumpí —. Así que es también probable que quizás… —mi voz se fue apagando al llegar al final de la frase.

—Lleguemos demasiado tarde —finalizó apesadumbrada—. Sí, Bella.

Empecé a inquietarme. Cuando que los vampiros rumanos nos habían avisado en todo lo que había pensado era que tenía que salvarles, pero ellos solo nos dijeron que los Vulturis lo estaban planeando, y ni se me pasó por la cabeza que no llegara a tiempo. Después de todo, la noción del tiempo era diferente para unos seres milenarios como ellos. Podía pasar bastante tiempo antes de que se decidieran a hacer algo al respecto. Más tarde, en Volterra, Gianna y su compañero nos habían revelado que los Vulturis ya se encontraban de camino a Alaska y mi corazón había efectuado un salto mortal, o mejor dicho, lo habría hecho si aún fuera humano. Pero después Mei nos había tranquilizado diciendo que había posibilidades de que llegáramos antes que ellos, y yo había vuelto a calmarme, aunque mi ansiedad aumentara por momentos. Y ahora me daba cuenta de que no había pensado en que también había muchas posibilidades de que no llegáramos a tiempo, y en lo que eso supondría. En mi interior reinaban la preocupación, la angustia y el miedo, y me entraron ganas de chillar, aunque tuve que reprimirme para no asustar a los demás pasajeros; sin embargo, se me escapó un grito ahogado.

—No te preocupes Bella, ya verás como todo sale bien —Sunny me cogió la mano y la estrechó—. Llegaremos a tiempo —dijo con convicción.

Le dirigí una débil sonrisa.

La verdad era que no solo estaba preocupada por los Cullen. Esa situación también nos pondría en gran peligro a todos, y si bien era cierto que habíamos sobrevivido una vez, nada garantizaba que volviéramos a hacerlo. Temía por lo que les podría pasar a Sunny, Aaron, Mei y Raiden. Mi familia. Lo único que tenía y que hacía soportable esa existencia de no-muerta, lo que me importaba más que nada en el mundo. O eso creía hasta que me enteré de que los Cullen estaban en peligro y mi interior se hubo convertido en una montaña rusa emocional.

Sunny me distrajo de esos oscuros pensamientos con su insaciable curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo son los Cullen?

Reflexioné durante unos segundos sobre cómo debería contestar a esa pregunta, y después de comprobar que el dolor volvía a ser soportable, le respondí:

—Bueno, son una familia muy amable y cálida. Está Carlisle, el cabeza de familia, un hombre muy compasivo y gentil. Aunque parezca increíble, se dedica a la medicina, y ha logrado desarrollar un autocontrol asombroso que le permite tratar perfectamente a sus pacientes. Los Cullen no podrían haber deseado un mejor padre —sonreí con tristeza ante el recuerdo borroso de la sonrisa del doctor y su mujer—. Su esposa, Esme, es la madre de los hermanos, y es todo lo que se le puede pedir a una madre y más. Es amable, atenta, cariñosa y ama con locura a su familia. Los cinco hermanos son Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y… Edward —La voz se me trabó con el último nombre. Sunny sintió mi incomodidad y me apretó la mano.

Poco a poco, aunque cada vez fuera más difícil, fui rememorando mi tiempo en Forks. Le conté a Sunny como eran el resto de los Cullen y en qué consistían sus talentos: la pequeña y energética Alice, su esposo alto y taciturno, el alegre Emmett y sus músculos enormes, Rosalie, su belleza y sus miradas asesinas…

— ¿Y Edward? —preguntó al notar mi renuencia a hablar del más joven de los Cullen.

—Él era… Al principio, era misterioso y un poco amenazador, si te soy sincera —recordé esos primeros días en que me había sentido tan amedrentada e impresionada por él—. Tenía la costumbre de colgarse todo el peso del mundo a sus espaldas, culpándose por todo lo malo que me pasaba, y a veces podía llegar a ser un poco sobreprotector. No tenía muy buen concepto de sí mismo y odiaba su existencia y lo que representaba; le resultaba imposible entender por qué quería yo convertirme en un ser tan abominable y maldito y condenarme a semejante existencia, es más, le horrorizaba esa posibilidad. Creo que siempre subestimó mi amor por él —el corazón empezó a dolerme como no me dolía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y bajé el rostro para ocultarle a Sunny y a los demás mi sufrimiento (ellos también habían estado escuchando a escondidas todo lo que le decía). Decidí cambiar de tema y dirigir la conversación hacia derroteros menos dolorosos—. Podía leer las mentes de todos quienes le rodeaban menos la mía —ante esa declaración, Sunny se mostró impresionada—. Era muy atento, considerado, romántico… —me callé. Me resultaba imposible seguir con esa conversación.

—Pero al final imagino que no fui más que una simple humana, y ellos tuvieron que irse para no despertar sospechas —finalicé.

—Son unos estúpidos —declaró Raiden. Mei la soltó una colleja desde el asiento de atrás—. ¡Eh! Es verdad —explicó mientras se frotaba la nuca y la miraba con expresión molesta—. Lo siento, Bella, pero conociéndote ahora, dudo que fueras sólo una simple humana. Si ellos no lo vieron, es que son estúpidos.

—Ese idiota tiene razón —añadió Mei, y Sunny asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, de acuerdo con los otros dos. Aaron se limitó a asentir una vez.

—Gracias —murmuré con voz estrangulada y emocionada. Raiden me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Ya sabes que eres nuestra loca preferida —me aseguró con una sonrisa. Intenté devolvérsela, pero solo me salió una mueca. A eso, Raiden respondió revolviéndome el pelo.

—Intenta relajarte, ¿vale? Ya verás cómo les pateamos el culo a esos Vulturis de pacotilla. Van a huir con el rabo entre las piernas como la última vez.

—Eso espero —suspiré. De pronto, me puse seria —No soportaría que os pasara nada.

— Tsk, tsk. ¿Qué te he dicho de esa preocupación? —negó con el dedo en señal de desaprobación.

—Lo siento —bajé la cabeza.

—Nada de disculpas —ordenó con voz autoritaria.

– Vale, lo capto. Piensa en positivo —contesté como una buena chica.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró complacido.

Observé por la ventanilla cómo atravesábamos el océano Atlántico, deseando que el avión fuese mucho más deprisa. No soportaba quedarme ahí sentada sin hacer nada mientras los Vulturis se acercaban cada vez más y más a los Cullen dispuestos a destruirles, y yo tenía que estar ahí intentando no hacer estallar el avión con mi impaciencia y mi sentimiento de impotencia. Sunny, que sintió mi inquietud, se dirigió a todos nosotros:

— ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarles una vez en Alaska? No nos dijeron donde estaban.

Mei soltó un suspiro frustrado. Solía tener respuestas para todos esos asuntos, pero por una vez, estaba tan perdida como todos nosotros, así que me preguntó:

—Bella, ¿conoces algún lugar de por ahí que pueda tener alguna relación con los Cullen? Tú eres quien tiene más probabilidades de saber donde están que el resto de nosotros, que no les conocemos.

Empecé a hacer memoria e intenté recordar con todas mis fuerzas un lugar de que cumpliera con esos requisitos. Sabía que habían estado en Alaska pero no lograba recordar dónde… Suspiré frustrada interiormente. ¡Maldita y débil memoria humana!

— ¡Esperad! Me parece que recuerdo algo… En Alaska vivía un aquelarre también vegetariano que mantenía una muy buena relación con los Cullen, les consideraban familia. De hecho, había estado viviendo con ellos antes de trasladarse a Forks. Vivían en un pueblo… —Por fin lo recordé. — Creo que su nombre era Denali.

—Entonces, lo más probable es que estén allí —razonó Mei.

Después de eso, me callé.

A medida que pasaban las horas me sentía cada vez más intranquila y temerosa. Me pregunté por enésima vez que pasaría si no llegábamos a tiempo, mejor dicho, qué pasaría _conmigo._ Sabía que me dolería; había estado sintiendo dolor las últimas horas sólo de pensar en ellos, y después de tanto tiempo aún sentía una conexión especial con ellos, aunque lo más probable fuera que ya se hubieran olvidado de esa tonta humana y mi dependencia resultara patética. Había podido soportar todos estos años sin ellos; quizás también pudiera hacerlo ahora. Puede ser que tuviera que volver a pasar por un periodo parecido al que le siguió a su partida, pero podría volver a superarlo, gracias a mi familia. ¿O no? ¿Resultaría demasiado perderlos por segunda vez? ¿Sería mi corazón inmortal más fuerte, o más débil? Todas esas preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, manteniéndome ocupada el resto del trayecto hasta que desembarcamos en Anchorage y nos dirigimos a Denali, corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque. No había ni un minuto que perder.

Lo único que sabía es que no estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo eso por segunda vez. Sólo de pensarlo resultaba insoportable, y esta vez sería peor, porque ahora que no necesitaba dormir disponía de incontables horas sin un solo segundo de olvido ni paz, horas que transcurrirían lenta y dolorosamente para mí y mis seres queridos, que seguramente se preocuparían por mí.

No debía dejar bajo ningún concepto que les pasara nada. No lo permitiría. No me lo perdonaría.

_Teníamos_ que llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Nos acercamos al momento más esperado…

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?

¡Seguid comentando, plis!

Por cierto, el prefacio iría más o menos al final de este capítulo y correspondería al principio del siguiente.

N/A: la primera frase está en italiano, he puesto su traduccion al lado en negrita.


	7. Sentenciados

¡Hola otra vez! Después de casi un mes, he regresado. ¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! Como tenía que hacer un trabajo de historia no he podido concentrarme en el fic. ¡Como compensación, os traigo este capítulo bastante largo!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, chicos =) son fantásticos, me ayudan mucho a seguir trabajando en esta historia ; ) no sé qué haría sin vuestro apoyo

Ehjem, entonces, he aquí los Vulturis…

* * *

Nuestra búsqueda se convirtió en una carrera frenética por el frío bosque de Alaska. Cada segundo que pasaba representaba una probabilidad más de que llegáramos demasiado tarde y nuestro intento fuera del todo inútil, de que cuando alcanzásemos a los Cullen no hubiera más que miembros quemados y piras funerarias repartidas por el terreno, el paisaje que solía haber después de que la guardia implacable de los Vulturis hiciera su trabajo.

Llevamos nuestro esfuerzo al máximo mientras avanzamos por el bosque a la velocidad del rayo, nuestros pies apenas rozando el suelo. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en toda mi vida.

Cuando solo faltaban unos centenares de metros hasta llegar a Denali, oímos una voz lejana que nos resultó familiar. Era una voz melosa y dulce pero a la vez severa que helaba la sangre en las venas. Mientras mantenía el tono gentil, pronunció unas palabras que resultaban una sentencia de muerte:

—Me apena mucho decir esto, pero últimamente vuestro comportamiento no ha sido muy adecuado…

Aro. Oh, Dios…

Los demás también lo oyeron y reanudaron la marcha con más vigor. Si Aro estaba hablando entonces los Vulturis ya estaban aquí. Y por el tono de voz, ya les habían condenado.

Aro continuó hablando.

—Hasta ahora os hemos permitido que siguierais con vuestro inusual estilo de vida, pero habéis cometido demasiados errores. Y, aunque quiera hacerlo, sabes que no lo podemos pasar por alto esta vez…

Cien metros más adelante el bosque acababa en un precipicio escarpado y la voz de Aro parecía provenir de debajo de él. El viento sopló en nuestra dirección y captamos el olor de un gran grupo de vampiros.

Sólo un poco más…

—Esta vez habéis llegado demasiado lejos, mi viejo amigo Carlisle. Los Vulturis castigamos todo aquél que cruce la línea, y por mucho que eso me entristezca, me temo que no podemos hacer ninguna excepción.

—Por favor, Aro, sólo tienes que escuchar…

Después de tantos años pude reconocer la voz suplicante de Carlisle, como si fuera de un sueño hace tiempo olvidado, y eso reavivó mis esfuerzos. Cubrí con mi escudo invisible a mis compañeros antes de recorrer los pocos metros que nos separaban del borde del acantilado.

—El momento de dar explicaciones ya ha pasado, Carlisle. Es hora de actuar —contestó Aro.

— ¡No, Aro! ¡Escucha…!

— ¡Guardias! —exclamó Cayo en voz autoritaria.

Saltamos del acantilado y llegamos justo a tiempo para interponernos entre la guardia y los Cullen. Al instante sentí que mi escudo era bombardeado con pinchazos por casi toda su superficie, seguramente a causa de Jane, mientras los vampiros atacantes se detenían de inmediato al topar con la barrera de Sunny. Extendí mi escudo hasta cubrir por completo a todos los Cullen y unos vampiros más que se encontraban entre ellos y que supuse que eran aliados. _El aquelarre de Denali_, pensé.

En ese momento nos encontramos totalmente protegidos. Los dos bandos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, atrapados por la sorpresa, mientras sus rostros reflejaban asombro, contrariedad, miedo, y en algunos casos incluso furia. Si eso no fuera tan peligroso, la escena hubiera resultado incluso cómica.

— ¡Vosotros! —murmuró Cayo enfurecido. Aro logró ocultar mejor sus emociones, mientras Marco permanecía tan impasible como siempre. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Raiden escondía su sonrisa, sin duda disfrutando con la enorme conmoción que habíamos causado.

—¿Qué…?— identifiqué esa voz como la de Emmett, que no tuvo tiempo de acabar esa frase.

—¿Bella?

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Aunque hubieran pasado más de cincuenta años, aunque cien voces me gritaran al mismo tiempo que ésa, sería perfectamente capaz de reconocerla. Mi oído vampírico me permitía oírla con mucha más claridad, realzando diez veces más su belleza y añadiéndole capas aterciopeladas a la melodía. Podía distinguir cada nota y cada matiz de ese perfecto sonido que me habían pasado desapercibidos cuando era humana. Ninguno de mis recuerdos le hacía justicia, aunque había algo que no acababa de sonar del todo bien y me desconcertaba. Cuando con gran esfuerzo los invocaba, la voz que había en ellos había envuelto mi nombre como una caricia salida de sus labios que era capaz de enviar mi antiguo corazón en un frenesí. Sin embargo, esa voz había reflejado una esperanza muy intensa, casi exasperación, y una tristeza inmensa que representaba el origen de tales emociones y contrastaba con su alivio.

Mi interior se dividió entre las ganas de girarme y poder verle por fin después de tanto tiempo y el temor de no ser capaz de controlarme al hacerlo. Al final ganó mi parte responsable, y me limité a sentir por encima del hombro sin mirarle. Eso debía de bastarle.

Ante ésa confirmación, pude oír dos o tres personas inhalando abruptamente a mis espaldas, sin duda por la sorpresa. Me regocijé internamente un poco ante el asombro que les causaba, pero pronto ahogué esa emoción. No podía permitirme ningún tipo de distracción en ese momento. Ya habría tiempo después para las explicaciones, si había un después, claro.

A unos cuentos metros de distancia Aro ya había recobrado la entereza.

—Vaya, vaya… Qué alegría que os hayáis unido a nuestra pequeña reunión. Es una _grata_ sorpresa… —dejó el final de la frase en el aire, aunque nuestro grupo captamos el significado oculto: esa aparición era del todo menos "grata", y si de él dependiera, sería también la última.

—¡Cómo os atrevéis a presentaros e interponeros en nuestro camino! —murmuró furiosamente Cayo, en contraste con la actitud falsa y conciliadora de su amigo.

—Calma, querido Cayo —le tranquilizó Aro—. Aún no sabemos el motivo de su visita. Quizás tengan algo importante que añadir sobre este asunto —a continuación dirigió su atención a nosotros—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —preguntó en tono jovial.

—Sí —contesté. Intenté mantener mi voz bajo control.

—Entonces tenéis algún testimonio que añadir al caso —supuso Aro, que nos miró expectante.

—No —respondí, y me inquieté un poco. La verdad era que no sabíamos nada de las circunstancias en las que se habían visto envueltos los Cullen, y si habían infringido la ley o no.

Aro, que seguramente lo había sospechado desde el principio, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y a su lado Cayo sonrió de forma inquietante, complacido con mi respuesta.

—¿Es ésa vuestra última palabra? —preguntó el primero alzando las cejas.

—No, ésta es nuestra última palabra: no tocaréis un pelo a los Cullen —declaró Raiden, repentinamente serio.

Observé como las facciones de Aro se endurecían imperceptiblemente ante ésa aparente declaración de guerra y como las de Cayo mostraban pura y simple rabia.

—Pues si no tenéis nada que añadir a su causa, me temo que no podemos dejar que os interpongáis en nuestro deber —Aro mantuvo su sonrisa mientras pronunciaba esas palabras en tono gélido, un claro contraste con la gentileza de sus facciones. Estaba empezando a perder la impaciencia, o mejor dicho, el control total de la situación, y eso le mosqueaba bastante, aunque mantenía su perfecta máscara hasta el final.

—¡Aro! ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto! —intervino Carlisle con firmeza. —Déjales marchar, por favor.

—No pasa nada, Carlisle —intervine, manteniendo mi voz calmada—. Es nuestra decisión.

—No pienso permitir que vuestra familia se sacrifique por la nuestra —replicó decidido.

—No se preocupe, Doctor. No tenemos intención alguna de morir hoy —replicó Raiden, a lo que le siguió una mirada de insolente desafío a los Vulturis de su parte.

—Esperemos que las cosas no lleguen a ese punto —dijo Carlisle en tono lúgubre.

Yo compartía su opinión. Podía ver que los Vulturis estaban ansiosos por tirársenos encima y acabar de una vez por todas con lo que representaba la espina que tenían clavada en el costado desde hacía medio siglo, pero dudaba que pudiéramos evitar el enfrentamiento. Desde que puse los pies en la extensión nevada de Alaska, tuve claro que tendríamos que luchar, pero no por eso se hacía más deseable. Si hubiera algún modo de evitar el enfrentamiento…

— ¿Sois inocentes? —le pregunté de repente y en voz baja a Carlisle, que ahora se encontraba a mi lado.

Si la respuesta era sí, tal y como había supuesto desde el principio, entonces los Vulturis no tendrían ninguna razón para atacarles, ¿no?

Pero aunque fuera así, no nos lo pondrían demasiado fácil.

—Nosotros no hemos burlado ninguna ley. Intenté que me escucharan, pero fue inútil —musitó apesadumbrado.

—Entonces haremos que escuchen —murmuré ferozmente. Dirigí la mirada hacia el trío de vampiros y, reuniendo valor, hablé en voz alta y clara.

—No hay razón por la que debamos llegar a un enfrentamiento —Cayo me observó escéptico—. Sólo tenéis que escucharnos —imploré.

—Querida, vosotros mismos dijisteis que no teníais nada que añadir a esta cuestión —me recordó tranquilamente Aro.

—Nosotros no, pero ellos sí —repliqué señalando a los Cullen.

—Ellos ya han dicho todo lo que habían que decir en su defensa —intervino Cayo con una voz más fría que el hielo—. No escucharemos nada más.

—Pero –

—¡Silencio! —me interrumpió Cayo con voz autoritaria—. Han cometido un error, y sufrirán su castigo —finalizó señalándoles con el dedo—. Al igual que vosotros si seguís interponiéndoos en nuestro camino.

—¡Sólo durante unos segundos! ¡Es todo lo que os piden! —insistí desesperadamente.

—Insolente –

—¿No se supone que es el deber de los Vulturis juzgar justamente a los vampiros? —interrumpió _su voz._

—¿Criticas nuestro juicio, inmortal? —murmuró airadamente el viejo vampiro.

—No, Cayo. Sólo digo que, tal como es justo y sabio, debéis escucharnos primero antes de tomar una decisión —replicó Edward conservando la calma.

—¡Sólo su existencia resulta un sacrilegio, y habéis reconocido que está con vosotros! —Esta vez Cayo perdió los nervios, y alzó la voz mientras señalaba una figura detrás de mí. — No hay nada que escuchar.

¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Quién o qué era tan terrible que solo su existencia suponía el más terrible de los crímenes? E igual de importante, si no más: ¿qué tenían los Cullen que ver en eso?

Seguí con la mirada la dirección de su dedo pálido hasta toparme con dos brillantes rubíes.

_No puede ser._

A mi lado, oí cómo Aaron hacía una repentina ingesta de aire y se ponía rígido, mientras sentía a mi cuerpo hacer lo mismo.

Ahí, entre Rosalie y otra vampira rubia que no pude identificar y que debería tratarse de un miembro del clan de Denali, se hallaba la criatura más bella e inocente que había visto en mi vida. Dos coletas rizadas que le llegaban a Rosalie hasta las rodillas enmarcaban un rostro redondo y perfecto de piel pálida, que observaba a Cayo y los demás con ojos asustados.

Ojos del color de la sangre.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante en posición protectora mientras la niña se escondía de la mirada del fiero y anciano vampiro ocultándose detrás de la chica.

Rosalie estaba protegiendo a _una niña inmortal._

¿Cómo había podido pasar eso?

Hacia unos pocos siglos, y sintiendo su potencial, encanto, o simplemente intentando alejar la soledad, algunos aquelarres habían transformado a niños en inmortales, creando una costumbre que se extendió bastante entre los demás vampiros. Los niños se transformaban en criaturas encantadoras, realzando su inocencia infantil.

Criaturas sedientas e impredecibles capaces de causar más estragos que cualquier vampiro adulto.

Su escasa madurez les hacía imposible cualquier forma de autocontrol, lo que llevó a los Vulturis a actuar. Exterminaron cualquier aquelarre donde hubiera un niño inmortal y prohibieron rotundamente su creación, y desde ese tiempo los niños inmortales se han considerado un tabú entre los vampiros. Crear a uno significaba la destrucción de un aquelarre.

Aaron me había contado la historia durante los primeros años de nuestra alianza, cuando aún tenía mucho que aprender del mundo de las criaturas sobrenaturales. Me pareció horrible que alguien sometiera a un niño a quien le queda toda una vida por vivir a tan terrible dolor, convirtiéndole en una criatura feroz y sedienta y condenándole a una eterna niñez.

Y ahora Rosalie estaba protegiendo a uno. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto…?

—Habéis cometido un error imperdonable y no permitiremos que sigáis viviendo. Es la ley —continuó Cayo, llamas danzando en sus ojos—. Decid adiós a vuestra existencia.

A su señal, los guardias que se habían quedado petrificados por el escudo de Sunny renovaron sus esfuerzos, capaces de todo para complacer las exigencias de su maestro. Renové mi concentración al sentir que mi barrera mental se veía atacada por varios flancos a la vez y reforcé la protección. Un ligero movimiento de Sunny me hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección. Ella empezaba a tener problemas con el escudo y empezaba a perder la concentración por el cansancio. Los vampiros éramos inmunes a la fatiga física, llegando a poder correr durante días sin ni siquiera alterar la respiración, pero no éramos tan resistentes al cansancio mental.

El escudo empezó a perder poder, volviéndose más frágil e indefinido en algunas zonas. Pronto uno de los guardias encapuchados logró abrirse paso a través de él y atacó a Mei. Ella esquivó su ataque con facilidad y le arrancó la cabeza de un solo movimiento, lanzándola hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Todo esto ocurrió en menos de un segundo.

Los guardias empezaron a gruñir de furia, y algunos simplemente se limitaron a abrir los ojos llenos de miedo y sorpresa ante la demostración de la fuerza de mi compañera. También pude oír alguna exclamación ahogada a mis espaldas, proveniente de alguno de los Cullen o quizás de los de Denali, ante la demostración de su fuerza y rapidez. Ése era su talento, y una de las razones por las que nuestro aquelarre era tan temido entre los demás inmortales y tan odiado por los Vulturis. Mei Li poseía una asombrosa habilidad para el combate: su estilo de lucha mezclaba los movimientos sigilosos y animales típicos de nuestra raza con los de las artes marciales, una herencia humana de su antigua vida de luchadora oriental, además de tener un sexto sentido asombroso para adivinar los movimientos de su contrincante y actuar en consecuencia, convirtiéndola en algo absolutamente letal en el campo de batalla.

Mei se irguió lentamente de su posición de defensa, perforando con sus ojos almendrados a los Vulturis y a su guardia en una posición orgullosa y desafiante, invitando a luchar contra ella a todo aquél que se atreviera. A su lado, Raiden tensó y agachó su cuerpo y convocó las llamas, que se quedaron danzando alrededor de sus palmas ajenas a la impresión que causaban en los rostros de sus enemigos. Aaron también se preparó para el combate, dando rienda suelta a su potencial amenazador mientras se colocaba delante de su compañera para protegerla. Por su parte, Sunny maldijo en voz muy baja al ver que su defensa empezaba a flaquear, mientras yo pegaba mi escudo todo lo que podía a mis amigos y me concentraba al máximo preparada para seguirlos con mi barrera al más mínimo movimiento que hicieran.

La batalla había comenzado.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que haya servido como compensación para tan larga espera. :)

¿Qué os parece la habilidad de Mei? Asusta, ¿eh? Bueno, aterradora o no, escribid vuestra opinión, plis. Sabéis que me encantan los comentarios ^^ Venga, que no cuesta nada. Solo tenéis que pulsar el botoncito verde de más abajo y teclear cualquier cosa. Como si queréis decirme lo mucho que odiáis mi historia. ¡Vengaaa….!


	8. La batalla

Siento muchísimo el retraso. He estado ocupadísima, y justo cuando iba a acabar el capitulo, voy y me pongo enferma :(

muchísimas gracias todos los que me han apoyado y animado a continuar con la historia. de verdad chicos. ¡¡¡os quierooo!!!

Por favor, no me odiéis. u.u

_(sale corriendo y se esconde tras una piedra)_

**_AVISO:_** Este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la batalla de Amanecer. **Contiene violencia.** **Bastante.** Así que si tienes un corazon sensible, no leas esto.

* * *

Los guardias se abalanzaron contra nosotros sin perder un segundo. Sunny no resistió el ataque y procedió a hacer lo que habíamos hecho en tantas otras batallas: retiró su escudo de modo que solo nos protegiera a nosotras dos. Era absolutamente necesario que yo permaneciera a salvo de todo mal para poder cubrir a nuestros compañeros, que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad ante los talentos de Jane y Alec.

Con un solo movimiento, Mei decapitó a un guarda y le arrancó un brazo a otro, provocando intensos y agudos chillidos de dolor por su parte. Esos no fueron los únicos, porque Raiden ya había entrado en acción y estaba desmembrado y quemando a otro, que se unió al horripilante coro de aullidos al sentir cómo su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas.

Constantemente mis amigos eran avasallados con dardos mentales provenientes de Jane y demás trucos psíquicos de los Vulturis que topaban contra el muro intangible y a la vez tan impenetrable como el acero que suponía mi escudo. Sentía todos los seres bajo mi protección como parte de mí, y a la propia barrera como un elemento más de mi ser, comparable con cualquier músculo o extremidad. Percibía a mis protegidos como haces de luz cálidos de diferentes matices que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a distinguir: Raiden tenía una coloración rojiza, Sunny era un cálido sol dorado y Mei un brillante esmeralda; el aura de Aaron era un poco más oscura y azulada, pero no por eso menos bella.

Aaron, por su parte, estaba enfrascado en una lucha con un vampiro corpulento y valiente; tenía que serlo para poder plantarle cara a mi amigo. Los demás miembros de la guardia ya se habían dado cuenta que la nuestra era una fuerza sorprendemente poderosa, y se lo pensaban dos veces a la hora de venir a por nosotros.

A mis espaldas pude sentir el murmullo de varias personas avanzando para incorporarse a la batalla. ¡No! Siseé de frustración. Si se incorporaban todos de golpe, no podría concentrarme lo suficiente y no podría protegerlos.

Manteniendo mi intensa concentración y la vista al frente, donde mis compañeros peleaban con ferocidad, murmuré velozmente con voz firme y que no admitía réplica:

— Quedaos donde estáis.

Sunny pensó lo mismo que yo, porque se interpuso entre ellos y el campo de batalla para impedirles el paso. Podrían haberla sorteado, pero más que un muro físico la finalidad de ese gesto era una prohibición expresa a que avanzaran.

—¡Pero nos protegen a nosotros! ¡No podemos abandonarles así como así! —protestó enérgicamente una voz que no conocía, secundada por diversas más que estaban totalmente de acuerdo, destacando entre ellas la voz de Emmett; la suya resultaba la más intensa y contrariada de todas.

—Si os movéis solo conseguiréis que nos maten a todos —les cortó Sunny.

Sus cortas palabras lograron su cometido: las protestas cesaron de repente al cruzarse con la mirada decidida y ominosa de Sunny y con su tono gélido.

Oímos otro grito penetrante: Aaron había conseguido decapitar a su oponente. A una leve señal de Mei, los tres se replegaron hasta nuestras posiciones en un segundo. Los Vulturis hicieron amago de seguirlos pero se detuvieron sorprendidos.

Con un intenso rugido una muralla alta e impenetrable de llamas se había alzado entre los dos bandos, cortándoles el paso. El fuego era uno de los pocos elementos que los vampiros temían, o al menos respetaban; una de las reducidas cosas contra las que aún no éramos inmunes. Raiden se mantenía al frente con sus palmas hacia la muralla, que irradiaban un fulgor rojizo mientras de ellas brotaban las llamas amenazadoras, y parecía que todo él también ardía: su pelo rojo como el fuego se revolvía por el aire caliente, dándole la misma apariencia que las ascuas situadas a unos pocos metros, y la luz de ese muro ígneo arrojaba un matiz carmesí a sus características; en esos momentos él era un todo con esas llamas, tan salvaje e imparable como ellas.

Los guardias podrían haber cruzado o saltado ese obstáculo llameante sin problemas, en apenas un segundo; el problema residía en que nosotros nos encontrábamos justo al otro lado, una fuerza infinitamente más terrible que ese muro.

Al otro lado, pude ver el rostro de Cayo desfigurado de rabia; todo su rostro colérico estaba bañado en la luz carmesí de las llamas que ardían tanto como sus ojos, confiriéndole un aspecto aún más airado y amenazante. A ambos lados de su persona que congregaban el resto de Vulturis, con rostros también severos y envueltos en luz roja.

—Eso no nos protegerá durante mucho tiempo —comentó Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Podían sentirse sus ansias de acción de forma muy clara.

—Lo sé —replicó Raiden.

—Nos superan en número —añadió Jasper, aunque no hacía falta; todos éramos perfectamente conscientes de nuestra inferioridad, al menos numérica. Si la última vez conseguimos derrotarlos y escapar fue por la sorpresa y el caos de la situación; esta vez se encontraban perfectamente alertas y preparados para el combate, y existían numerosas posibilidades de que no saliéramos de esta, o al menos no todos. Ignorando nuestro abatimiento, continuó:

—No podemos vencerles si solo lucháis vosotros tres. Tenemos que hacerlo todos.

—Pero en un mano a mano con todos vosotros sería muy difícil protegeros a todos —repliqué—. Nunca he tenido que cubrir a un número tan grande de personas. No será nada fácil seguir a todo el mundo con mi escudo cuando os entremezcléis con el enemigo ahí fuera-

—Así que es verdad que nos estás protegiendo de los talentos de Jane y Alec, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no nos afectan —razonó un vampiro de pelo negro y leve acento español que no conocía. Su tono contenía sorpresa y admiración e hizo que me sintiera un poco incómoda. Todos los demás del clan Cullen y Denali me observaron con el mismo respeto reflejado en sus ojos, incluso _él_, y bajé la mirada con timidez al asentir.

—Increíble —murmuró Edward con asombro.

Alcé la vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez en un siglo.

Sus ojos dorados conservaban ese matiz tan delicioso del caramelo, pero parecían extraños, vacíos; me pregunté qué era lo que le había pasado que le atormentaba tanto. Aunque mientras me miraba la vida pareció retornar a sus pupilas, y su mirada reflejó una intensa emoción. Intenté mantener mi rostro impasible, pero mi interior era un auténtico caos de pensamientos y sentimientos.

A su lado Jasper se removió incómodo. ¿Tan fuertes eran mis emociones? No pude evitar sentir lástima por él. Al menos tenía la suerte de no haber estado conmigo durante los últimos cincuenta años, porque estaba segura que si así fuera se habría vuelto loco. Ni siquiera sabía como es que yo misma no lo había hecho.

Un leve quejido me interrumpió, y desvié la mirada hacia la niña inmortal. Seguía siendo un misterio total para mí. Ese mismo misterio me devolvió la mirada con unos ojos de un brillante color rubí que parecían asustados; seguí la anterior dirección de sus ojos para toparme con la ardiente muralla.

Rosalie también sintió su inquietud, porque la estrechó contra sí y le murmuró suavemente:

—No te preocupes, cariño. No va a hacerte daño —su arrullo poseía un tono increíblemente dulce y maternal y me sorprendí, aunque oculté mi emoción con una perfecta máscara de póquer. Nunca pensé que alguien como Rosalie fuera capaz de semejante muestra de compasión y cariño, pero recordé algo que algún Cullen me dijo hacía mucho tiempo; que Rosalie echaba mucho en falta su maternidad arrebatada, que eso era uno de los aspectos que más detestaba de la inmortalidad: su incapacidad para ser madre. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que me odiaba tanto; a mí no me había importado una pizca la pérdida de fertilidad que me ocasionaría mi transformación, porque solo me importaba que así podría estar para siempre con su hermano.

Me imaginé la cara de felicidad que debía haber puesto al enterarse que se iban de Forks, abandonándome a mi suerte.

Sería mejor que condujera mis pensamientos por derroteros menos dolorosos y más apropiados, como la batalla presente. _Concéntrate._

—De acuerdo. Os protegeré a todos, De todos modos, manteneos lo más unidos posible y no os alejéis demasiado los unos de otros, o podrías perder mi protección. Necesitaré una total y absoluta concentración —fruncí el ceño.

—No te preocupes; yo los mantendré alejados de ti —dijo Edward con vehemencia.

—No. Sunny se quedará conmigo y me protegerá con su poder.

Durante un leve instante su rostro mostró dolor ante mi inmediata desestimación de su intención de protegerme, pero recuperó su rostro inexpresivo en menos de un segundo. ¿Me lo había imaginado?

Sunny asintió con gesto severo y se colocó a mi lado.

Al otro lado del claro, con los cabellos plateados ondeando por el fuerte viento caliente, Cayo soltó una amenaza llena de rabia.

—¡Pagaréis por esto! ¡No podéis ni soñar con todo nuestro poder! —dirigió su mirada a sus guardianes. — ¡Matadles!

_Ahí vienen._

De repente se abrió una brecha en la pared de llamas y Raiden, Mei y Aaron se abalanzaron contra los Vulturis, seguidos por los demás.

Los dos grupos colisionaron al cabo de un segundo con un tremendo estrépito.

El claro, ya sin llamas, se volvió en un auténtico caos. Por todas partes los combatientes luchaban por su vida en una docena de danzas mortales donde los luchadores se transformaban en parejas de baile perfectamente coordinadas. Pero cuando se rompía esa consonancia, entonces era cuando se oían los gritos de agonía y el sonido metálico de la piel rasgada.

Me vino a la cabeza un fugaz recuerdo de mis primeros días como vampira, cuando esos sonidos me paralizaban de la repugnancia y el temor. Ahora ni siquiera me hacían parpadear.

Mi mente trabajaba a cien por hora. Tenía que seguir el movimiento al milímetro de catorce combatientes simultáneamente y mantener mi escudo de acero líquido tan próximo a sus cuerpos como pudiera para evitar proteger también al enemigo. Los catorce haces de luz multicolor se movían a una velocidad cegadora; si algún humano pasara en ese momento por allí lo único que sería capaz de ver serían un montón de borrones danzando en medio del claro.

Un vampiro se arrojó sobre mí solo para ser detenerse de inmediato a unos pocos metros, como si se hubiera topado con un muro invisible. A esas alturas me había convertido en el objetivo número uno del enemigo. Si yo moría, ganaban la batalla. Sunny se mantenía firme a mi lado, impidiendo que nadie se acercara a atacarme a menos de dos metros de mí.

De pronto, oí un chirriante y agudo alarido de dolor seguido automáticamente de un rugido de desesperación, proveniente de una voz conocida pero que nunca pensé que oiría pronunciando semejante aullido de desconsuelo. Rosalie.

La pequeña niña inmortal había huido asustada ante la embestida de los guardias, pero al llegar hasta el borde de los árboles uno había conseguido atraparla y decapitarla sin esfuerzo alguno. Antes que su pequeña cabeza cubierta de rizos dorados chocara contra el suelo, Rosalie ya se había lanzado contra su asesino con un rugido de rabia y enseñando los dientes, y los dos se enzarzaron en una lucha feroz.

Me quedé cohibida ante la demostración de dolor de Rose, ante su enorme pena y rabia, fruto del afecto que había sentido por esa niña, y de pronto me di cuenta que nunca habíamos tenido oportunidad alguna de evitar la batalla; los Vulturis ya tenían en mente la destrucción del clan Cullen, con pruebas o sin ellas. Porque la supuesta causa de todo el problema yacía muerta sobre la hierba, y nadie se había detenido ni había dejado de luchar. A los Vulturis les daba completamente igual, y solo habían venido a destruir.

Pero que no pudiéramos evitar ese enfrentamiento no significaba que fuéramos a perderlo. Cuadré mis hombros y me concentré aún más en mi escudo.

Una débil calima se arremolinó a mi alrededor. Barrí el campo con la mirada en una milésima de segundo, solo para descubrir a Alec mirándome fijamente con ojos en plena concentración; estaba intentando usar su poder conmigo. Aprovechando ese instante de distracción Mei se abalanzó contra él y cayeron al suelo. La vampira no despreció ese valioso instante y se dispuso a arrancarle la cabeza, pero el niño se revolvió y esquivó sus dientes, aunque su brazo no tuvo tanta suerte. Su voz dulce e infantil se deformó hasta ser un horroroso grito de dolor.

Liberándose del agarre de una de las vampiras de Denali, Jane giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo la cabeza de su hermano salía volando a través del campo y aterrizaba a cinco metros de ella. Con un rugido de rabia, Jane se deshizo de su contrincante y sentí una decena de agudos pinchazos a la altura de donde se encontraba Mei.

La vampira de pelo dorado logró alcanzarle y le tocó el brazo, provocando que Jane se retorciera con un aullido de dolor, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica de diez mil voltios. Pero estaba demasiado cegada por la ira, y sin dejar que eso la desviara de su objetivo se apartó de ella rodando por el suelo. Se levantó de un salto y fijó sus ojos coléricos en mí, la causante de su debilidad y de la muerte de su hermano. Con otro rugido se abalanzó sobre mí.

El escudo de Sunny debería haberme protegido, pero en ese momento Aaron había sido herido y mi compañera perdió la concentración el tiempo suficiente para que Jane lo cruzara e impactara sobre mí, arrojándome al suelo.

Mi escudo se retrajo hasta recuperar su posición inicial, dejando a los demás protegidos. Pero ahora no importaba: Alec había caído y Jane tenía su atención completamente centrada en mí.

Rodamos por el suelo. Me incorporé de un salto y me agaché en posición defensiva. Sin dejar de rugir volvió a atacarme, pero esa vez ya estaba preparada. Giré sobre mí misma para esquivarle y alargué un brazo, pero ella también eludió mi agarre y volvió a cargar. Me agaché y le propiné una patada que ella logró esquivar por los pelos y retrocedí un paso, recuperando la posición de defensa. Ella dio un paso hacia mi dirección y yo retrocedí otro tanto.

Empezamos una danza infernal, donde cada oponente intentaba ganar terreno al otro para que se pusiera al alcance de sus afilados dientes. Giraba, me volteaba, me agachaba, intentaba atacarle y volvía a girar en una danza sin fin. Los ataques de Jane empezaron a ser más certeros e ineludibles y a medida que recibía más y más mordeduras pronto me di cuenta de mi inferioridad: ella tenía al menos más de tres siglos más de experiencia que yo, y mi cabeza estaba fatigada por el tremendo esfuerzo al que la había sometido antes —incluso para un vampiro—, lo que provocaba que mis movimientos fueran más vacilantes y mis reflejos, más lentos. Si esto seguía así, iba a morir.

De pronto sentí un dolor lacerante en el antebrazo; presa del dolor, proferí un sonoro rugido y me escapé de la presa de sus mandíbulas antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi cuello.

Necesitaba una distracción _ya_.

Volvió a cargar otra vez, pero esta vez logré esquivarla y me posicioné unos pasos más alejados de ella, ignorando el zumbido del brazo.

— Qué pasa, Jane; ¿es que no sabes hacer nada sin tus pequeños pinchazos? — me mofé con voz arrogante y burlona. Ella rugió enfadada y se abalanzó sobre mí de forma repentina e imprudente, pero la esquivé otra vez. _Bien, _pensé. Estaba empezando a volverse descuidada.

—Te confías demasiado de tu poder —continué, ignorando su expresión furiosa—. Si fuera tú tendría cuidado… No querrás acabar como Alec —al decir eso, una media sonrisa afloró a mis labios.

—¡Desgraciada! —bramó.

Con un rostro desencajado por el odio y la ira volvió a arrojarse sobre mí enseñando los dientes, pero esta vez no la esquivé. Dejé que impactara sobre mí, apartándome en el último momento para evitar que sus dientes alcanzaran mi yugular, y éstos se clavaron en una de mis espaldas, provocando un dolor aún peor que la mordedura de mi brazo. Dejé escapar un rugido involuntario de dolor, y a lo lejos pude oír una voz angustiada gritando mi nombre. _¿Edward?_

Pero mi sufrimiento no fue en vano y obtuve mi recompensa: su cuello yacía desprotegido a menos de diez centímetros de mis agudos dientes. Sin perder ni un segundo, ataqué.

Mis labios se deslizaron durante un breve instante por su pálido y suave cuello, saboreando la victoria. En el último momento, pude oír el jadeo de sorpresa que profirió Jane al sentir la caricia de mis labios sobre su piel de granito y noté cómo los músculos de debajo se contraían de alarma, pero era demasiado tarde para ella; hundí mis dientes con fuerza, perforando la carne pétrea y separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo.

La presión de su mandíbula en mi espalda desapareció al instante mientras su cabeza caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, seguido de su cuerpo inerte. Vi mi rostro reflejado en sus vidriosas pupilas rubís, que ahora yacían sin vida.

No pude evitar ni reprimir el sentimiento de pena y culpa que me embargó por haber quitado una vida al contemplarme en sus ojos, abiertos para siempre en una eterna expresión de sorpresa. Recordé que no era la primera vez que lo hacía ni probablemente fuera la última, así que procedí a desmembrar el resto del cuerpo de forma rápida y metódica. Pero mientras lo hacía, un repentino bramido resonó en mis oídos.

—¡¡¡Nooo!!!

El rostro de Cayo estaba desencajado por la furia, y tenía sus ojos clavados en la cabeza cortada que yacía a mis pies, al igual que su hermano Aro, y este último lucía una expresión no contemplada jamás por ningún vampiro. Habían matado a su guerrera más poderosa, a la pieza más preciada de su colección, y por primera vez el rostro de Aro mostró unas emociones que no eran las de ningún dios todopoderoso e inmortal: ira, incredulidad, temor… Sí; Aro, soberano de los vampiros y alma de los Vulturis, tenía miedo.

—¡A por ella! Traedme su cabeza, os lo ordena vuestro maestro —gritó Cayo con voz atronadora, y me señaló.

Todas las cabezas de los guardias se giraron en mi dirección, menos los que estaban luchando con otro vampiro, y todas mostraron la misma expresión de perplejidad y de miedo antes de retomar sus respectivos enfrentamientos. Por todo el campo, los combates se volvieron más desesperados y sangrientos, en un último intento de cambiar el rumbo de la batalla.

Sus dos mejores armas, las que siempre les habían asegurado la victoria, estaban muertas. Se encontraban en inferioridad numérica, y el poder que les había hecho invencibles durante tanto tiempo había desaparecido.

Por primera vez en diez siglos, estaban perdiendo una batalla.

* * *

La batalla de _Amanecer_ me decepcionó mucho. ¡No se dan ni siquiera una bofetada!, así que me dije que mi historia sí que iba a tener acción.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido Bella? No es la débil e inútil humana de Crepúsculo, ¿eh? ;)

**Probablemente voy a tardar un poco en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor sed pacientes, y recordad que _no pienso dejar colgada la historia_. tardaré, pero_ pienso llegar hasta el final._**

Besos,

Anazarel


End file.
